A love not so easily forgotten
by Neko-Tenchi
Summary: Pai fell in love with a green haired girl when he was young but when fate pulled them apart, he vowed never to fall in love again. Until he meets the new transfer student. Bridget Verdant. Will he open his heart to her, and find some way to win hers again
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE'S …I DON'T KNOW**

**That was a really weird intro? But still on with the show**

**A FEW DAYS AGO I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! **

**AND I DON'T PARTICULARY KNOW WHY IM SO HAPPY…BUT I FEEL LIKE A REAL FANFIC AUTHOR NOW**

**BUT SERIOUSLY FOLKS, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WRITE LIKE… IM MANGELING THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE? AND THAT WHOEVER SAID I COULD WRITE WAS INTOXICATED?**

**OUCH, IT STINGS A LITTLE**

**BUT WITH OUT INSULTS YOU CANT GET BETTER, AND WITH OUT PEOPLE TO ANNOY, I CANT BE MYSELF, AND THAT'S NO FUN**

**ANYWAY, I FEEL BETTER I GAVE THE PERSON A SMIDGE OF MY DEEPLY HIDDEN TEMPER, WICH IS REALY AN ACCOMPLISHMENT SINCE Im A PREATTY EAST GOING GAL**

**ON WITH THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU'RE READING FALME-PERSON…whose name escapes me at this very moment…sorry: P **

**I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU**

_(Flashback 1) _

_A purple haired teen hid in the tree as his attendants rushed around beneath him. "Young master!, Young Master!" they called out loudly. The boy leaned back further into the leaves, and soon enough they went away to look somewhere else. _

'_Good' he thought to himself with some satisfaction and looked around him; gradually he finally realized…he didn't have the slightest clue on how to get down. He stared around, and noticed a window by the branch that he was sitting on, and it was open. With out a second thought he etched forward slightly, to see someone sitting before a large piano with her head down._

_He couldn't see the person's face from where they were standing but he could tell that she was a girl, from the long blue dress she was wearing. Suddenly she took a deep breath, raised her head and began to play. _

_Pai was awestruck at the sound, it was beautiful, the way one note followed after another so swiftly. It was sort of sad but at the same time, sort of happy. And then she began to sing, her voice was the most stunning thing he had ever heard. He stopped and listened._

_Pai etched forward a little more and his foot unexpectedly slipped and found a hole in the tree that would have aided in him climbing down. But all thoughts of leaving left his own mind, when he saw her face._

_Her hair was the most startling shade of green he had ever seen. She wore it down; it cascaded down just past her shoulders in a gorgeous wave. She had white gloves on all the way up past her elbows and had an air about her that showed that she too was an aristocrat. But her face, her face was like nothing g like she had ever seen before. He was so used to seeing the stony, emotionless faces of the business world, her face was different._

_It was bright, cheerful; it made his heart feel warm just looking at it. Her smile was so filled with warmth that he couldn't help but smile als. And her eyes, he could almost vow they sparkled like there were stares hidden somewhere behind those irises. They were so blue, like sapphires, they reminded him of the ocean. Pai always loved the ocean. _

_She stumbled on a key, but instead of getting angry and starting again or giving up, she only paused her singing, and laughed a little musical laugh it was as if she were still singing, and continued. _

_Her laugh coursed through him and his heart skipped beats. He couldn't look away, she mesmerized him in a way he couldn't put into words and for some reason, and he didn't seem to mind. All that mattered was her and her incredible voice._

_But then abruptly she ran her fingers over the last few notes and finished. Pai had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in protest. "Did you like it?" She asked quietly, getting up and turning towards the window. Now, at the full force of her sapphire eyes, Pai was finding it hard to breath, but he managed to get out "how did you know?"_

_She blushed slightly "Im very observant" she said simply. And Pai felt like this was enough of an answer, he was very observant too. "I-I didn't mean to spy, I was running away from my a… my friends" for some reason, he didn't want her to know about who he really was, he wanted to see if she would still be interested in talking to him if he was just another person. _

_But she didn't seem to mind "what's your name" she asked "Pai" he said simply "just Pai" he purposely left off his last name, and again she didn't seem to min. he desperately wanted to know her name, but before he could he heard a "PAI-SAN!, PAI-SAN" the voice sounded close, and Pai knew he had been gone too long, but he didn't want to leave. But another "PAI-SAN!" and he k new he had to go back. "You better go" the girl confirmed. "Can I see you again" he asked almost anxious _

_She nodded "yes" so he started to clime down. But almost to the bottom he shouted "who are you?"_

_And then she smiled, and Pai knew he would never forger this image. She looked so beautiful, serene, and innocent, that his heart jumped as she said "Retesu" she said softly, with a blush still feint on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eye's "just Retesu" and then he had to leave._

_Later that day Pai stood before his main attendant, as she rattled on about something he wasn't that interested in. Pai thought of the girl 'Retesu' he thought, he loved the sound of her name. He thought of her and remembered her beautiful singing as well as their fare well scene. It was as if she was imprinted in his head, he could still remember her face, every detail, every sparkle right down to the smile and the blush as she said 'Retesu, Just Retesu' repeating his own words cheekily. _

_Suddenly the attendant stopped and a silence entered the room "P-Pai Sama" she stuttered "what are you doing" Pai raised and eyebrow, what in the world was she talking about? Then he looked sideways into a mirror, and nearly gasped. He was…smiling! How long had it been since he saw himself smile? He had thought he'd forgotten how. Then he also realized, he had smiled before with Retesu. "Oh" he said smiling broader _

"_Young Master" the attendant said slowly "did something happen…today?" she asked carefully. Pai only looked at her and smiled again "I met someone to day. And I think Im in love with her" he said simply, alarming everyone and himself at his simple comment, because it was that simple. He knew it from the moment she made him smile, He loved her. _

"_But sir you cant" the nurse stuttered "your engaged"_

"Pai, Pai wake-up" someone yelled and woke Pai up from his flash back dream to see his friends leaning on a table before him. He realized that he was in his classroom and he had fallen asleep. It had been a long time since he had had that dream, a long time since he had given up on his first love. "Pai we have company" Kissu said grinning. He looked up and sure enough, two girls were standing in front of his desk holding out a pink envelope. Another love letter! !.

This…was…it! Hadn't he said enough times, he wasn't interested. Pai was don't with being polite "stop" he said sharply before the girls could thrust the letter in his hands "Im going to say this in advance. If that's another love letter, then know that I am only going to rip it into half and throw it in the bin. So stop wasting your time and go fawn over someone else" he said coldly. "Harsh" he heard Taruto murmur behind him.

The girls disappeared with their tails between their legs, and once they were gone, Kissu exploded "what, in the world is wrong with you?" he said annoyed "those were some pretty cute girls there, and you just blew them off like that."

Pai shrugged "I wasn't interested" he said simply. Taruto rolled his eyes "Your not interested in anyone"

That wasn't true, he was interested, but the girl he was interested in, wasn't, and would never be his. He didn't even know where she was. He thought back.

_The boy peered behind the tree as he watched her. She was reading a book and the sunlight glinted on her hair every time she turned a page. Why? Why had his father had to engage him to someone else, and not tell him? If he had known he would have been more careful, he would…he would never have fallen in love with her._

And he was still in love with her. there wasn't a day he didn't want to hear her voice sing to him again, to listen to her play, to see the sun glint on her hair and her to smile her sweet smile as she blushed lightly, just once, for real.

But a year after meeting her she moved over seas. Apparently, the reason behind her strange eye colouring was she was half English. He never saw her again. But he never forgot her.

The teacher suddenly came in, but Pai barely noticed. "Class" she announced "we have a new transfer student with us today. Was away over sea's in a boarding school for gifted for her special subject in marine biology, but she has come here to complete her normal education" at that the whole class exploded, "so she's brainy?" "Wow, a marine biologist, here? Wow!" "I bet she's stuck up and ugly" they were whispering. But again Pai only kept his head down and did some calculations, what did it matter to him if another student transferred? To him, it was only one more girl to annoy him.

Then she walked in, and the whole class went silent Pai looked up, and saw her. She was tall and her hair was green, done in two large long braids. She was wearing the school uniform, but even in a baggy jumper and skirt he could see that she was very feminine. He could tell that she was wearing glasses from the rims that poked out from her hair. She wouldn't look up, probably to shy, poor thing. He was probably the only one who could tell that, everyone else just thought she was being snooty. He already knew her life in this school was going to be hard, just because she was smart and shy, it was sad really, but still none of his business.

"Everyone" the teacher called "this is Bridget Verdant"

**YO!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY…EXECPT**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO READ. **

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ill never forget you**

Bridget walked up to take the piece of chalk on the teacher's desk. As she wrote her name on the huge board, she could feel her classmate's stares on her back. She shivered slightly, but was careful not to let anyone know. Bridget hated transferring. She hated all the paperwork. She hated all the mutters and snide comments and she walked into the class after they find out about her work on marine biology. But she especially hated how dramatically they changed when they found out about who she really was.

So this time, Bridget had decided to transfer, as a different person altogether. 'Let's see how they treat me as Bridget Verdant' she had thought to herself at the time, but now she was having doubts, huge doubts. "Hello" she said shyly. "Speak up sunshine, we can't hear you" someone yelled, and a few unkind sniggers followed after. Bridget tried again "Hello…"she said louder this time "my English name is Bridget Verdant…" she paused "and I look forward to being your classmate" she rushed with small abrupt bow.

Bridget was worried that maybe she was giving out too much information, but she so hated to lie. "Thank you Bridget." The teacher said "Please take the empty seat by the window. Over by Kinimoto-San" she instructed.

Bridget searched for said seat, and found it, beside a boy with strange purple hair with a small plait hanging on the side. He was leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the desk, and staring around at the class with a board expression. Despite his posture he was really quite handsome. Suddenly he looked in her direction, and their eye's met.

His eyes were the most startling shade of onyx, with a ring of lighter purple around the irises, filled with suspicion, mystery and…shock? Bridget felt her feet move towards her seat, but her eye's never left the strange boys.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she reached her seat and turned her head to the window breaking the connection. But she could still feel his gaze on her back.

* * *

Pai watched her and felt the strangest feeling of de ja vu. When their eye's met he had felt so surprised. Her eye's were blue, blue as the ocean, sapphire blue, the sight of them sent his blood pumping. They looked so much like…hers. Not once had he ever forgotten her eyes and to suddenly see an exact copy of them, Pai found him self unable to look away from her, even when she had turned away from him to view outside the window.

"Hey, Pai!" he turned to Kissu who was hissing at him "hey, what's with the moon eye's"? You OK?" he asked concerned, which was rare for him, since he was usually self centred about anything other then his long term crush for Ichigo.

Pai nodded at him and Kissu just shrugged and turned back to gawk at Ichigo who was asleep…again. That girl could sleep through a hailstorm; it was so surprising that she could be the star of the school gymnastics team.

Pai turned back to the green haired girl who was still staring out the window.

"Bridget!" she jerked out of the day dream she was so obviously in and looked up at the teacher "maybe you'd like to tell us a little about some of the work you did on Marine biology, and why you chose this particular subject as your line of study?"

Pai didn't even want to try to figure out what she just said, and he was supposed to be a genius. Bridget however had gotten to her feet and was trying to find the words to say "w-well, I specialize in Marine biology, especially porpoises like the _Neophocaena phocaeniodes _or the black finless porpoise…" in the back of the classroom someone snored loudly, people sniggered. Bridget looked uncomfortable, but the teacher only encouraged her to speak on, so she continued.

Was the woman stupid, anyone with half a brain could see that the girl was so nervous, she probably wanted nothing more then to crawl under a rock for a long, long time. So why wouldn't Bridget just tell her so?

"The _Neophocaena phocaeniodes _is one of the world's most endangered animals. It lives in the coastal waters of Asia, especially around India, China, Indonesia and Japan. A unique fresh water population is found in the Yangtze River. At the western end, their range includes the length of the western coast of India and continues up into the Persian Gulf. Throughout their range, the porpoises stay in shallow waters…" another person snored and this time the laughter was unmissable. Bridget blushed furiously and bent her head in humiliation.

Pai bristled, he hated this kind of thing, again he wondered, why wont someone just tell that stupid student teacher to put the poor girl out of her misery and let her sit down?

"…close to the shore, in waters with soft or sandy seabeds. The Finless Porpoise almost completely lacks a dorsal fin. Instead there is a low ridge covered in thick denticulate skin. This demonstrates that the body shape that has evolved to be the optimum for sharks, dolphins and porpoises is not the only possible body shape for a marine animal."

She took in a breath, surprised about being able to say that much with out someone else snoring "Marine biology is the scientific study of living organisms in the ocean or other marine or brackish bodies of water.

Given that in biology many phyla, families and genera have some species that live in the sea and others that live on land, marine biology classifies species based on the environment rather than on taxonomy. Marine biology differs from marine ecology as marine ecology is focused on how organisms interact with each other and environment and biology is the study of the animal itself."

As if on queue, another, much louder, snore echoed through the classroom and this time the roar of laughter made her practically shrink into the floor, it was painful to watch. At least was for him, for the rest of the class, it was a barrel of laughs. "What a nerd" he head someone shriek from behind him, as his friend laughed while the student teacher tried in vain to get the class to settle down.

Pai glanced back at Bridget, and was shocked with what he saw. She was standing so still in the centre of the class with her head bent, clearly fighting the urge to run away, she stayed in the centre of the room as her classmates made fun of her, and for what/ for being smart, for being good at the ting she loved?

But why was she just standing there? She should stand up for herself, or at least make a run for the door as fast as possible. Was she brave? Or just to scared to do anything?

Then she looked up. Everyone else wouldn't have seen, they were too busy, but he saw. In the corner of her eyes, she was crying. Then it hit him, she wasn't just embarrassed, she was miserable, humiliated, and she was trying her best to catch what dignity she had left. Obviously, this has happened before. "Look, she's crying…" someone began, but Pai didn't even let him finish. He had had enough.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!" he yelled, and the whole class became silent as all eyes, including hers, were on him. It pay's when your father practically runs the school. He turned to the student teacher "Miss, I thing Miss Verdant has had enough" he implied pointedly. And with that the teacher stuttered thanks and told Bridget to sit down.

* * *

Bridget walked into the lunchroom. In the three hours of her new school, Bridget was…having fun for the first time in her life. The first person to talk to her was a red haired, cat like girl named Ichigo who was captain of the gymnastics team, along with her friends Pudding, and a first year, with short blond hair a cute baby face. Minto, a rich girl with slightly longer, short blue hair and a complex for her hero, Zakuro. And Zakuro a purple haired beauty, with a cold face.

It wasn't as if she hadn't had friends in all her other schools, but they were all fake. They made fun of her at first, then the second they found out she was rich, then they changed their tune. When the kids in that classroom started laughing at her, she didn't what to do. Frozen on the spot she had tried to force the tears in, but not because of the whole Marine Biology, heck she thought it was boring too; But because they were proving her family and especially her father right.

Everyone had all said her idea was stupid, that becoming someone else was a stupid and that it wouldn't make any difference. But they didn't understand, she didn't want people to befriend her because of her name, she wanted people to like her because of her and that's all there was to it. And at that time at the classroom, she felt terrible, because they were proving her family right. Until that boy had defended her. Since then people had left her alone, if they had a problem, they kept it to themselves and Bridget was Ok with that.

"TAR-TAR!" Pudding suddenly screamed as she ran and glomped someone "HEY!!" the person in her hug complained "LET GO OF ME YOU MONKEY GIRL! SOMEONE GET HER OFFF ME!!"

The girls (except Zakuro) chuckled to themselves at the two. Pudding finally pulled away to reveal a boy, about a few inches shorter then her with bright brown hair and slightly pointed ears "AND MY NAME IS TART! NOT TARU-TARU, NOT TARB, NOT TAR-TAR, TART" he yelled to everyone who looked used to it.

Bridget then found the need to go to the bathroom and slipped away. She was half way there, using the map that the student teacher had drawn for her earlier that day, when she suddenly bumped into something.

"Im sorry" Bridget cried, rubbing her head as she got herself off the floor. She looked up to see three beautiful girls, 'the Becky's'. Ichigo had told her about them, they were three super rich, super snob's who thought they were so much better then everyone else, and used their wealth to make everyone miserable.

"Well, well" said the one with short, cropped dark hair "if it isn't the little marine biologist" she snidely. Bridget tried to walk past but the other two blocked her "listen "she snapped at Bridget "Just because Pai-sensei stuck up for you back then, doesn't mean any of us will ever accept you" she sneered. Bridget was speechless 'Pai? Who was Pai? The boy who stuck up for her? ' "N-no! Wait! You don't understand" she tried to explain but a firm hand gripped the wrist of the Becky holding her, made her stop in mid sentence.

"Isn't bullying against the rules" the person said coldly to the girls and the Becky instantly broke out in a blush "Pai-sensei" she cried. Bridget turned round to see that it was indeed, the purple haired boy from before. "we-we weren't bulling her" she floundered about for words "we were just…" but Pai cut her off when he took Bridget by the crook of her arm and said coldly to them "I hate people like you"

* * *

Pai didn't know what came over him when he rescued Bridget; he blamed it on her looking so much like Retesu. And seeing her like that, like a cornered animal, he just did what was right. But Pai had not expected the response he got from her after he had wheeled her away from the three girls. The second they stopped Bridget snatched her arm from his "why did you do that" she asked. To say Pai was surprised was putting it mildly "excuse me, they were threatening you" he pointed out. "I know" she said "but you didn't need to say that to them, it's obvious that they all really admire you, and that must have been terrible for them" she said looking back behind them.

Pai was stunned, she was defending them? "How can you defend them after that?" he asked stunned. "Because, I've learned that people only act like that, because there is something that they are bothered about. I don't like to judge people until I know all the facts" she said still looking behind him in the direction of the girls, as if contemplating the idea of going back or going to…where ever she was heading.

Pai didn't know what to say, she was so different from the girls he was used to, they were all stuck up and beautiful. And because they were beautiful, they were so vain. But Bridget seemed different. She didn't seem…Fake, yeah, that was the word for her. Bridget was real, she didn't hide who she was, and if she would only get a confidence boost, then…who knows?

Suddenly the bell rang and Bridget jerked "oh no, Im gonna be late" she cried. She bent over and gave his a polite bow, before adding with a smile "but still, thank you for this morning. Because of you I was able to get some of my confidence back. Arigatou." And with that she ran off.

Pai watched her go, still stunned. She was indeed similar to Retesu, but in some ways different. For one her specialty was marine biology, Retesu's was obviously music. But still…very similar.

Kissu was always telling him to get over Retesu, maybe this way, it would be easier. So that's how Pai left that afternoon for biology, with a new interest in Bridget Verdant.

**Done!!!**

**Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! **

**YO! WITH A PEACE SIGN**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG; AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU-BY DONNA LEWIS AND RITCHERD MARX (BY THE WAY YOU SHOULD ALL REALLY LISTENED TO IT, ITS REALLY GOOD, ITS MY FAVERITE SONG EVER. AND THE LYRICS ARENT THE SAME UNTILL YOU HEAR IT. SO LISTEN TRO IT, REALLY)**

**BUT I DO OWN AN IMAGINATION. **

**AND NOW IM GONNA PUT IT TO A GOOD USE.**

**ENJOY**

**I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR SMILE**

_~A few days later~ third period~_

Retesu was late, again. But it wasn't easy, staying awake in French, there was a reason she had been born to speak Japanese…French was boring, hard and complicated. Mrs. Lane was a nice lady, but seriously needed to change her tone. Whether she was explaining the importance of the distinction between '_Il and Elle' _or shouting about the building being on fire, no one would be able to tell the difference.

That is if she could arouse themfrom their sleep first. And it wasn't Bridget's fault that she fell asleep each lesson, its just that Mrs. Lane's voice reminded her of the etiquette CD's her father would play for her while she slept.

But other then French, Bridget loved her lessons; she was an intelligent girl and quickly became the favourite of most of her teachers as she answered every question correctly.

Suddenly Bridget passed a room, and stopped. She backtracked her steps and took in what was in the tiny room. It was a grand piano. It stood there, in the middle of the room.

Instantly, Bridget's mind told her to back away, to turn around and not come back. But despite her thoughts, her feet stepped towards the piano. Her fingers traced over the cover and niggled under the crack until it swung open with a clank to reveal the black and white keys.

She gasped at the sudden noise and took a step back. But soon her fingers were tracing along the keys of the piano again. '_NO' _her mind cried_ 'you can't risk it" _but still she felt her fingers press down on a single C# note, causing a deep sound, to echo through the room, she shivered.

Bridget hadn't realized how much she really missed piano. It was torture, walking past the grand piano in Music, pretending she couldn't sing, just to keep up her pretence. But now, Bridget looked around her, as if someone was just going to materialize from out of no where and see her. But the room must have passed her inspection, because she bent down, and began to play her favourite song.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Pai was also late, but unlike Bridget, he was doing it on purpose. It wasn't like he was going to need Art; he was going to end up taking control of his father's company, not drawing pictures of flowers and seaside's.

But then a loud _clunk _and a little gasp, made him stop. Did that gasp sound like Bridget? He looked to where the sound had come from, _the music room?"_ he thought curiously as he walked over to the room. Pai held in a gasp of surprise when he saw who was inside.

Bridget was leaning over a large grand piano, he fingers grazing over the keys with a longing look in her eyes. She looked so sad, like she missed something? She pressed down on a key and he saw her shiver slightly. Suddenly she leaned forward and played the introduction to a familiar song.

Pai was surprised, she was good! He had heard her try to play the piano once when he passed by the music room during lessons, she was terrible. But now…

For one second, he thought of Retesu, could it…, could she be…? No, the music was different. Retesu's music had been different and he should know, he never forgot her music. Retesu's music had been happy, full of joy. Bridget's song was sad, soulful, but still very…beautiful. And then she started singing:

_We were strangers,_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming,_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are,_

_And Im suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you…_

She was…fantastic, her voice was soft and gentle; as if she was scared that someone would hear her. She was singing so sad, that if anyone else was listening, they would have probably been reduced to tears by now. But since it wasn't somebody else, and it was him listening, he was only shocked and mesmerized.

Suddenly Pai recognized why the melody sounded so familiar. He knew this song, he had heard it once before on a radio last summer.

She began the second verse, but instead of singing it, like he was hoping she would, instead she hummed each line quietly to herself. Pai leaned in forward slightly to hear her voice better, and his arm brushed against a mop that was resting against the door, knocking it t the floor with a lot of clatter and bang.

Bridget instantly stopped playing and whirled her head to where the noise had come from. Her eyes met with Pai's "I- Im sorry, Gomen, Gomen Nasai" she stuttered "y-you never saw that" and with that she pushed past Pai and ran away, leaving him stunned.

~_the next day after period 5 (last lesson)_ ~

"Ichigo…Ichigo class is over" Bridget tried to wake her red haired friend by shaking her gently by the shoulder. But it wasn't doing much good. "Oh Bridget dear, your doing it all wrong" Mint chided from the door "the only way to wake her up…" she took a pitcher of water from the shelf "…is like this" and with a smile, she dumped the whole contents on the sleeping girl, who said girl, jumped up with a screech "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed "MINTO!!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Minto only smiled innocently "I thought you needed a wake up call" she sang "or you'll be late for work" and with that Ichigo immediately calmed down a little "Oh…yeah". Bridget used the opening to grab the towel that was kept for spills, and handed it to Ichigo "Job?" she asked.

Ichigo took the towel gratefully "oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Minto, Zakuro, pudding and I, all work at this place called Café Mew Mew part time" she said drying her hair. "Café Mew Mew" she repeated, Bridget seemed to be doing that a lot. "Hey wanna come and see" Ichigo asked. Bridget was about to refuse, until she saw the hopeful look in Ichigo's eyes and knew she couldn't say no. "Ok"

* * *

"Im not going" Pai said for the twentieth time to his green haired friend who stood before him. They went through this routine every time; Kissu would ask him to come with him to 'Café Mew Mew' to see his beloved Ichigo, and Pai would downright refuse each time.

Sometimes, Pai would win and Kissu would have to go alone. And sometimes, Kissu would win and Pai would end up sitting at an extremely girly table for hours, with girls usually tittering and blushing all around him, while Kissu got rejected by Ichigo…again.

"Oh come on" Kissu whined "just a few minutes, and besides, I don't know why you hate going there. Most normal guys would love to have girls drooling all over them, 24/7" he said shaking his head. Pai raised an eyebrow "some of us have better thing's to do with their time" he said, somebody better win this fight, he was getting board. "Why do you like that girl so much any way?" he asked.

While Kissu rattled on about all the reason that he loved Ichigo, I stared out of the window and thought about yesterday's events. Bridget…that girl was a mystery. For one second, he had thought that she could even be his Retesu, but the minute she had started singing, he knew she wasn't. And yet…his heart had skipped for her, why?

He had never had any kind of feelings for a girl before, no matter how pretty they were, so then why, for a girl like Bridget, had his heart skipped. He blamed it on her looking so much like Retesu again, and tied to put her out of his head. But still, her face kept popping up in his mind, her smile, her confused look, her concerned look, her fear, and the look she had on the day that he had caught her nearly crying back then in the classroom. To put it short-he couldn't get her out of his head.

Kissu sighed "Well, if you aren't going to go with me, ill just have to go there and create a scene to see my dear Ichigo. And when they call the police, ill tell them 'Im an accomplish of Pai-san.' Oh the joy".

He feigned turning away, but was stopped by Pai' steal like grip "you wouldn't" she said, his voice like ice.

Kissu grinned wickedly "Oh I would" he said "and I will unless you come with me" he said.

Bridget stared around her in awe. The café was soo cute, the main colours were pink and white, and a huge chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling. She was stunned. But the cutest thing in the restaurant was the uniforms. Ichigo and the other's came bouncing in from the changing rooms in bright coloured, lacy dressed with aprons, ribbons and boots.

"Hey Bridget, what do you think" said Ichigo twirling around. Bridget smiled, but before she could answer; she heard a male voice shout "Hey girls, I don't pay you to dance around. Stop bothering the customers and get back to work"

A man walked out of the kitchen and stood there with hands on hips. He was wearing white, almost skin tight pants and a black shirt, with no sleeves and a collar that opened around the neck. The man wore a red band around his neck and two black bands on his arms. He had short blond hair, and not a pale, feeble blond, a rich, clean blond and aqua-marine eye. Bridget's heart jumped a little, he was…beautiful.

He looked to her, and Bridget felt herself blush. "Who's that" he asked "Ryoh, this is Bridget Verdant", Ichigo said to him, and to her she said "Bridget, this is Ryoh Shrigane". "Bridget just transferred to our school"

He bent over her and Bridget felt herself go red as she failed to look him in the eye. "Hmmm" he said "hey do you have plans after school?" he asked "n-no" she stammered. He stood up "Hmmm" he said again "hey how would you like a job here?"

Bridget stared at him for a while until she burst out "NANI!!!?" Ryoh covered his ears "not so loud" he complained "you're going to break my ears". "hey Ryoh" Ichigo interrupted "why the sudden decision" she asked. Ryoh shrugged "we need the help, the café is getting more popular, and one more waitress would be a good thing".

All while he was saying this, Bridget's mind was racing, 'her, work a job? Could she really do it? Bridget always wanted to work as a waitress, and wear those cute uniforms, to do something normal for a change. It was like dream come true' "Ill do it" she cried before he could change his mind, but instantly regretted being so forward as everyone in the café turned to her. She held back a flush.

"Bridget dear, you don't have to let Ryoh bully you into it" Mito said sympathetically. Bridget shook her head "N-no, he's not bullying me, I want to do it" she said.

"You heard the girl" Ryoh said happily, pushing Ichigo out of the way he began to guide her to the changing room "I have the uniform the perfect colour for you"

* * *

Pai was board, not just board, but half ready to beat him unconscious, board. It was just as he had feared, and worse. Only this time the girls weren't only sighing behind him, they were chatting too "_he's so hot" _they said_ "I wish he would turn around and look at me". _Pai actually looked around to see if he could find something to hit himself with.

_CRASH "_BRIDGET WATCH OUT" another _CRASH_ echo through the café and half the people in it looked up to see a green haired girl drop another plate, while a red haired girl stood next to her shaking her head. "Bridget, maybe I should just carry out the orders, and you can take then, Ok?" the girl nodded and disappeared behind closed doors.

Pai used her leaving to collect his thought and come to grips with what he had just seen. He didn't know that Bridget worked here; she must be new, since he'd never seen her working before. Minuets later Bridget came out of the kitchen, clutching a little black notebook and a pencil. Pai noticed the clothes she was wearing. The same uniform as the others, only on her it was less annoying.

He sat there and watched her running around the café, bumping into workmates and customers alike, as she tried to get their orders as fast as possible. He smiled, she was almost kinda cute. Suddenly she appeared by his side "Oh Sempai" she cried "you a… you a…"

"You didn't expect to see me in such a girly café, huh?" he finished for her, eye-brow raised.

Bridget blushed and stuttered "n-no…"then paused and gave him a half smile "well actually…yes. It's not the first place I expected to find you". Pai sighed "one of my pea-brained friends has a crush on one of your friends, he makes me come with him every time he comes to bug her at work" he explained. As if on cue, a scream rang through the kitchen that followed with a _SLAP! _"Kish, get out" she screeched, literally kicking him out. Pai and Bridget sweat dropped. "Some thing's never change" Pai murmured.

Bridget giggled "oh well, with that determination, something's bound to give" she said as they watched Kissu make his way back into the kitchen.

Pai noticed that she had stopped stuttering, and guessed it was to do with her feeling calmer once in a conversation. Which is why he hated himself for doing this, but it was getting on his nerves, he had to know. "Hey" he said. Bridget turned to him with her big blue eyes "you're a really good musician, why did you pretend you were bad in music?" he asked.

Bridget stiffened, "I-I don't want to talk about it" she stammered and tried to turn around. Fair enough, Pai thought understandingly, if she didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't force her, Pai knew how bad that was. But still… "Well then, can you at least tell me one thing? It's nothing important, but still…it's bothering me".

Bridget turned back to him agitated, both eye-brows raised, looking like a cornered animal. "w-w-well I guess" she stammered again. Pai sighed, ~"calm down", he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Man this girl was jumpy.

Bridget took a deep breath. "Back then, the song you were singing I know it, don't ask me how, but I know it. There's is a boys part, but you didn't sing it, you hummed it, most girls love singing that part even more then the girls part…so why?..." he trailed off.

This time Bridget's smile wasn't a half-smile, or scared or longing. It was gentle, her whole face was serene, and her eyes almost sparkled! "Well" she said cautiously "T-the thing is…Well…I-I think the boys part is so beautiful, too beautiful to be sung by a girl. If it's sung by a girl, then it looses all its meaning".

Pai was stunned by her answer, but before he could say anything, a loud "YES!!!!!!!" came echoing through the café, as Kissu came bursting through the double doors that led to the café kitchen. "Sorry to cut your charming conversation short" he practically sang, as he grabbed Pai by the inside of his arm "but we have places to go things to do, and later…people to see" and with that he dragged Pai outside the restraint.

Bridget watched him be dragged out the doors by his friend with hidden amusement as she gave them a little wave. She had made a huge mistake by letting Pai-sempai see her play the piano, it nearly blew her cover. It would have, had anyone seen her, but Pai-sempai wasn't the one to pry obviously, or he would have probably have gotten it out of her by now.

And he was the one person who she didn't want finding out who she was, it would ruin her second motive for hiding her identity.

"Oh that Kissu gives me a right headache" Bridget turned to see Ichigo coming up behind her, holding her head. "He left unusually happy this time, it was just plain…well unnatural" sneered Minto with a smile from her table that just happened to be near by.

"Yeah" squealed Pudding from the top of her chair tower on a striped, red and white ball "what gives?" Ichigo sighed "Im sorry guys. But he was giving me such a headache, and then when he said 'if you don't go on a date with me, I promise ill be here Every Single Day  to cause havoc, until you cave' I-I just couldn't take it. I probably wasn't going to survive the next few hours let alone Every Single Day!"

Minto raised her eyes "and" Ichigo sighed, defeated "I agreed to one date" she groaned, slumping to the ground in a comical anime manner. "Well" Minto only added in response "your life as you know it is as good as over." "But that's not all" she groaned from the floor. She had Minto, Pudding and Bridget's attention now, as they waited for Ichigo to get up.

"I told him… no, actually I more yelled then told…but anyway, getting back to the point, I" "Oh spit it out already" Minto snapped.

Ichigo shook her head "I said… well basically the best way to put it is I just agreed to go on a triple date with him and his two friends".

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

"YOU-DID-WHAT!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!?" Pai seethed as his green haired friend backed away slowly "Its just one night, and she wouldn't go out with me any other way" Kissu said with his hands up. "And why, pray tell, should that matter to me?" he said menacingly. "Because you're my friend" he grinned "And because Im begging ya" he cried.

"Yeah Pai, he's beggin ya" laughed Tart from the sidelines. Pai glared "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" he sneered "he said Triple date".

With that Tart's face instantly took on a new look as he slowly realized the sad truth. "And…" Pai continued "which one of her friends do you think she's gonna pair you up with?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tart screamed.

He jumped up and grabbed Kissu by the scruff of his collar "you wouldn't dare include me" he growled, for a little guy, he could be really menacing when he wanted to be. Kissu forced a laugh and said "if you do it, ill make it worth your while" "NOTHING" Tart screamed "I REPEAT, NOTHING, WILL MAKE ME AGREE TO THIS…" "A months worth a free Candy" Kissu put in confidently. Tart paused "Three months and we call it a deal" he finally said as he walked back the place he was sitting.

"I can't believe you just gave in that easily" Pai wanted to scream. Tart only shrugged "He knows my weaknesses, what ya gonna do?"

Pai huffed, "well he doesn't know my weakness, and what in the world made him think I was going to agree to this, must have been some wild idea" Pai said turning round "bye-bye". "Lap-top" Kissu said, and Pai froze "What" he snarled. Kissu calmed and said with a new confidence. "Every time, before I ask Ichigo out I do get something to use against you, just in case I need your help. And last night, I paid a nerd crash your hard drive

(I don't have much of a clue about computers outside my ICT class at school, so if none of this makes sense, then please don't flame me)

And wipe out everything, and I had him teach me how to reverse it. If you don't go on the date, then you can kiss all your files good-bye" he grinned, and Pai had to force himself not to hit him square in the jaw.

Because he was right, that morning he had checked his lap-top, and his whole hard drive had been wiped out. All his files, all his calculations, everything "Fine" he sighed angrily

* * *

(At the same time)

"Oh no, absolutely not, don't even think about it" said Minto, cutting Ichigo off" "But Minto...Please" she whined "I can't do it on my own, I WONT MAKE IT…pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease". "I go" Pudding piped up randomly "If we go somewhere fun". Ichigo crushed Pudding in her arms in a huge, grateful bear-hug "thank you, I knew I could count on you, and I promise you'll have fun"

Pudding tried to talk, but found it impossible until Ichigo finally released her, by then, she was to squished to remember" "one down and one to go" Ichigo confirmed, and turned back to Minto. "NO!" Minto shouted "I SAID NO! "

"But…" Ichigo moaned "why not, it's not like it's a blind date, its Pai-sempai, his best friend." At that Bridget jolted, but Minto didn't seem affected "he's even worse then a blind date. Pai-sempai? The one who looks so like he's gonna hit you at any second, the cold, rude, sore for conversation Pai-sempai? No thank you" "But" Ichigo tried again, but Minto intervened before she could even try again "NO MEANS NO ICHIGO, besides I have to practice for a ballet recital soon" and with that she got up to re-fill her tea pot.

"Well fine then" Ichigo huffed at Minto's back "THERE'S PLENTY MORE PEOPLE I CAN ASK" she turned to Zakuro…and then turned away again, once fixed with one of her legendary cold stares. And then, came the final moment, when Ichigo rested her eyes on poor Bridget. And that was that.

**End chapter**

**Sorry to take a loge time to update-I promise to write more often don't loose faith in my stories please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**STORY**

_**(Saturday-date night)**_

"Tart, you better get that stupid camera out of my face right now, before is chuck it in a shredder" Pai sneered as Tart only laughed, holding his video camera out of Pai's reach "I just got this thing yesterday as an out-of-date birthday present, it ain't on now, but later Im gonna test it out by recording all the " "I don't care what you do, as long as you take your dates and go away when they get here" Kissu snapped "and both of you zip-it, your giving me a headache and they're nearly here"

"Who exactly is coming on this date, for you benefit and my laptop's return?" Pai asked sarcastically. Kissu shrugged "I phoned Ichigo yesterday night and said she was coming with Pudding…" beside him Tart shivered "…and some girl called Bridget Verdant"

"Bridget?!" Pai echoed "not Bridget, new girl Bridget" he asked. "Kissu shrugged again "think so". Pai groaned he hadn't been expecting this when he had agreed to this; he was expecting Minto or Zakuro.

At least with Minto, she would probably end up going to a teashop the whole time, and Zakuro…well it would be as if she weren't even there, the girl hardly talked. But Bridget, he wouldn't know what to expect from her, and that was going to be a problem.

"What's wrong with you?" Tart observed, holding his video camera up to Pai's face "I thought you liked her, you defended her on the girls first day -" "because the kid's around her' shouting was giving me a headache" Pai snapped, but Kissu continued "-and you stared at her the whole lesson she first came here, and you seemed to be enjoying your conversation you were having in the café so much that I had to drag you away before-"

"Listen!!" Pai cut in before either of his friends could say any more "I only talked to her in the Café because there was something I wanted to know from her, she means nothing to me. She's annoying, always stuttering, it drives my head in. why can't that girl just get to the point?" "but I thought" Kissu interrupted, but Pai intervened "the only reason I took any interest in her was because she looks like Retesu, but after only a few minutes of talking to her, shows me that Bridget, isn't any thing like Retesu. So the minute you get your girl, and I get my lap-top, Im jilting her"

* * *

"Bridget you look fine, beautiful in fact" Ichigo reassured her worried, green haired friend. "I don't know Ichigo" Bridget replied nervously "Im terrible at this type of things, Im terrible at dates. I get too nervous, and don't know what to say, and then end up saying something stupid, and then my date ends up either being just, plain weirded out by me or scared. I should never have let you take me to that stupid beauty parlour"

"But you look so good" squealed pudding from behind her "like a princess" 'like a princess' it was one of Bridget's least favourite comments.

Pudding was in a cute yellow ruffled skirt that ended just above the knees, an orange no-sleeved top, a stylish brown belt and sandals. Her hair was done up in a pony tail with some of her yellow hair still falling down and resting on her neck.

Ichigo was gorgeous as ever, even though she wasn't even trying to. Her hair was in its usual pig tails, only this time it was with light blue ribbons that stood out against the ruby redness of her hair. She was wearing a light pink and white dress with short sleeved and a darker pink flower pattern on the sleeves.

And Bridget looked…well…she thought she looked the same as she used to look. "Ok guys, were nearly there" Ichigo called out from the front of the train "where are we going anyway" Pudding asked once she had stopped bouncing on her seat. "Kissu called and told me that he was going to meet us at the amusement park-" and that was that, Pudding went on a rampage, and Bridget had to turn away and cover her mouth to keep from bursting out loud with laughter as Ichigo chased the little energetic girl around the train carriage.

The window was cold as Bridget rested her cheek against the cold glass; I calmed some of her nerves. This was her chance, her chance to be a normal girl on a date for once in her life. Now if only she could stop stuttering long enough to remind herself that.

* * *

"ICHIGO!!!" Pai covered his ears as his friend exploded at the sight of the red haired girl and her friends approaching. They had finally arrived after five minutes of Kissu on the phone, trying to direct them to the fairest wheel. And it was only near the front gate!

They were still a little way of, but Tart still hid behind him at the thought of the yellow haired monkey-girl. Every time the two met, the girl had the weirdest tendency to glomp him, and because of that Tart developed the tendency to hide the best he could every time he heard her coming. But she always found him.

As if on cue "TARU-TARU!" Monkey girl squealed and glomped the boy behind him "get off" tart tried to scream, but gave up in a few seconds.

Pai looked up and did a double take on the girl standing beside Ichigo, laughing along at Monkey-girls actions. Bridget? She looked so…so different. Her glasses weren't on, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, rippling down her back and past her shoulders in a long wave, some fat locks of hair even rested on her shoulders and framed her face. Her cheeks were a rosy tinge that gave her an earthly quality, like some sort of fantasy creature.

She was wearing a blue cotton top with sleeves that ended above her elbows and a beautiful green butterfly in the centre, a long aquamarine skirt swayed around her ankles and the little silver bells on the hem jingled with every step she took. She was nothing like what he had expected; he was expecting her to be tall lanky, wearing baggy clothing that did no justice to her figure. But thins was…unbelievable. Pai made a mental note to congratulate Ichigo on her makeover skills.

"Ichigo, you look…wow" Pai took his eyes off the green haired girl to see Kissu ogling at Ichigo, who was trying to avoid eye-contact. "Ehh thanks, you look fine too" Kissu smiled and took her hand "Kay guys, meet you back here in a couple of hours" and with that he pulled Ichigo in the opposite direction as fast as possible with Ichigo angry cries of "WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!?".

Following Kissu's cue, Pudding grabbed Tart by the crook of the arm and started pulling him, screaming to slow down, in the direction of the bumper cars. And soon it was just Pai and Bridget.

* * *

Bridget was board. And obviously, Pai was too. They had been sitting on the bench by the games stands for the good part of fifteen minutes in total silence and Bridget was board. "Ah, Pai-sempai" she said, trying to get his attention, Pai didn't hear. So she said it again, a little louder "Pai-sempai", this time he herd. "Humph" he grunted "what is it".

Bridget drew a Blanc; she hadn't thought any further then 'Pai-sempai' so she said the first thing that came into her head "Uhh, don't you want to play one of the games?". Pai grunted "Im not the gaming type" "food?" she countered "not the eating type" he countered again "rides?" this time he just shrugged.

Bridget got up and began to walk away. Seeing this he got up and ran after her, remembering that he was suppose to keep here entertained and away from Kissu and Ichigo.

"Wait" he called, but she just walked on, head bent "wait he called out again, running faster, for a girl, she was a really fast walker. Finally he caught up to her "wait" he said again, placing his hands on her arms to halt her "sorry I didn't mean, I just…" he tried to say, but she cut him off "so what kind of type are you?" she asked. Pai blinked "what?!"

"what kind of type are you?, because if you aren't the eating stall type, and your not the gaming type, and you…" she shrugged "…to games, then what, pray tell, do you usually do at amusement parks?, because Im confused". Pai was speechless but she continued "I know you were probably forced on this date, I was too, well not forced…more like seriously pushed into, but I figured I might as well enjoy a free reason to go to the amusement park, don't you?".

To say Pai was surprised was an understatement, he was flabbergasted. And she didn't even say it in a rude way, she was generally curious if he thought the same way, the look on her face was really too cute.

And now that he thought about it, she was kinda right, in rare times he went on a date to the amusement park; the girl always got board and went home, or spent the whole time hopelessly flirting. Either was, he usually ended up not getting to do anything. Even though half of him wanted too and she was right about another thing, why waste a perfectly good reason to go to the amusement park, and Kissu had given him and Tart thirty pounds each, why waste it?

Bridget watched as Pai processed her words and as began to smile. "Do you like roller coasters?" he asked. In return lettuce smiled and said "only a little, there a bit too fast for me". Pai took her hand and lead her to the roller coaster "wanna give this one a try" Bridget nodded.

* * *

_(With Pudding and Tart)_

"Taru-Taru why are you hitting your head against that tree" the yellow haired girl asked in confusion. "Because Im trying to wake up" Tart murmured. In the twenty minutes they had been alone together, she had not stopped talking and running everywhere like an overly hyperactive monkey, it was driving him absolutely bananas. Why couldn't she just slow down for once in her whole life.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip take the inside of his arm, pull him away from the tree and sit him down on the bench. "Taru-Taru" she said "take a deep breath" Tart complied and Pudding sat down beside him, they sat in silence for a few seconds before pudding finally broke the silence "look at that" she cried pointing forward.

Tart followed her finger to where she was pointing and saw a bright red balloon tied to the fencing of a playground. The swings clanked together in the breeze.

For the first time in the whole evening with pudding he smiled, as he recognised the meaning of the balloon, but he made sure that she didn't see.

"Do you still remember?" she asked. He remembered, he never once forgot that day.

_Flashback_

_A little seven year old girl with shoulder length blond hair and warm brown eyes was taking a walk after dropping off her little sister at the little-sprouts day care centre. Seeing the park she decided to take a short cut through the trees. Suddenly, she tripped over a root and fell, face first into the ground. _

_She got up and rubbed the dirt of her forehead, before looking down and noticing that the tree root was actually a foot. She followed the foot into a bush and found it was connected to a leg, and that leg was connected to a boy. He was small, about her age, with chestnut brown hair and small down-turned face. His clothes were dirty and ruined, and his body was shaking slightly, like he was crying. "Hey" the girl asked innocently "are you ok". _

_The boys head instantly shot up and he etched away from her "w-where did you come from" he asked. The girl scratched her head "I don't know" she said "China". The boy shook his head at her, he had amber coloured eyes and they were all watery "Hi, My name's Pudding Fong, what's, yours" he ignored her._

"_This is a weird place to take a nap" she said, a little louder this time. "I wasn't taking a nap" he snapped. The girl watched his face for a few more seconds "then why were you crying if it wasn't because you couldn't get to sleep?" she asked again this time the boy didn't answer immediately._

_A couple of seconds later he murmured "why do you even care anyway, nobody usually dose" he sighed, "my father doesn't anyway. All he ever say's is 'do this, do that' 'Oh Tart, can you at least try to be more like your brother' if he loves my brother so much, then why did he even have a second son?" "Pardon" the girl asked. _

"_Maybe I should save everyone the trouble and just disappear, erase my existence…" but that was all the boy could say before the girl slapped him across the cheek._

"_Ouch" he cried "what was that?" he looked up to the girl, and saw her eyes were angry, about what though? "What is your name" she demanded "Taruto" he said "Tart". "Well Tart, you need to come with me" and with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her._

_* * *_

"_Why are we here" Tart asked, looking around the playground. The girl sat on one of the swings and indicated the one beside her; Tart sat down and watched as the girl began to pump her legs to get the swing going "Swing" she ordered. Her sharp tone made him comply, till they were both swinging at the same level. "Now" she said "Do this" she took a deep breath, and as she swung up wards she yelled out "I LIKE CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" _

_Tart stared at her as if she was mad "what are you doing" he said shocked "shush people will hear". She just shook her head and yelled "just swing" she gasped "then scream the first thing that comes to you head" he looked unsure "don't worry" she cried happily "no one comes this way, and if they do, they'll be used to it, I do this all the time when I have something on my mind"._

_Still Tart did nothing "come on, trust me on this" she said. He was going to decline, till he saw her eyes, something about him made him want to try "lets do it this wa then" she said " what is your name?" she asked _

"_Tart" he answered "louder!" she called. So he took a deep breath and yelled out "MY NAME IS TART!". "GOOD, NOW WHAT IS YOUE FAVERITE ANIMAL?" "MONKEY" he yelled again "WHY IS YOUR HAIR BROWN?" "WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT". She laughed, and Tart found himself laughing along with her, he was actually having fun. The game continued "WHY IS THE SKY BLUE" she would shout "HAVENT THE FOGGIEST CLUE" he would answer, on and on, until they were mis-matching random words "ORANGE", "BLUE ". "TREE", "SKY" "WHY SKY?" "I DON'T KNOW!" Till by the end of it, they had both fallen off the swings, laughing their heads off_

_When Tart had finally caught his breath, a smile was still plastered on his face. "TAG!" Pudding suddenly screamed, tapping his shoulder and running behind the jungle gym. Tart got up and chased after her, laughing all the way. He just couldn't help it, there was something about this girl that just made him want to start laughing and never stop. He was happy, and it was a feeling he wasn't used to. but in the circumstances, where he was probably never going to see her again then why not just enjoy being happy for one day, and tomorrow he can go back to his grumpy self._

_Man she was fast, and never seemed to tire out, ten straight minutes, after all that laughing, she was still running around the play ground with out loosing any energy, he wasn't going to win the game this way. He needed to try a different approach._

_Pudding tiptoed from behind the slide, she looked around, but Tart had disappeared. "YO! LOOK UP" someone screamed. She swirled round to find Tar sliding down, before she could even process the thought to run away, he had already caught her by the shoulders and the two fell down together laughing._

"_That was fun" she giggled. Tart nodded, he couldn't do much else. "When I was little, my mother used to do this" she suddenly sat up, her face was faced to the ground. Tart stopped laughing and watched her bunch her knees to her chest as she said "She died a couple of years ago, I was there, before she died" Tart didn't know what to d or what to say, he wanted to do something, but what?; suddenly a wet drop of water fell from her down-turned face. She looked at him and he saw that in the corner of her eyes were bunched up tears wanting to fall, but she was still smiling!_

"_She told me to always smile, and be happy. But sometimes it's hard, sometimes; I get sad tears slid down her cheek "if you disappeared, then people would be sad" she whispered. Tart wanted to agree with her, to comfort her. But he needed to set her straight. _

"_No one would miss me, no one cares enough to miss me" he said sadly, himself, sinking deeper back into depression with every word. But her voice changed that, with the next thing she said "Id miss you" _

_Tart looked up, half expecting it to be a joke, but her face was telling to truth "Id miss you, Id be sad, and Id belike that because you're my friend" he stared at her "and you'd be sad, because of all the things you'd miss" she continued. _

"_Like what" he asked. She grinned "like playing the shouting game, and swinging on the swings, and playing tag and…and… that!" she pointed. _

_Tart looked and held back a gasp. The playground was on a hill, and from where they were sitting, they could see a beautiful sunset. The golden colour blended in with the blue sky so beautifully, setting down with a pinkish/purplish tinge, the sight was breathtaking. "Wouldn't you miss sunsets like these?" she asked. Tart decided she was right he would miss these things. Suddenly she reached forward and clasped his hands "so don't say things like that so lightly, Ok? Being here, is a good thing, so be happy every day"._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

That day changed his life, he stopped being such a spoilt brat because every time he tried, he thought of Pudding, and he decided not to. At the time, he had thought she was just some random girl, someone he would never see again. Until two months later when she was introduced as a new student into his school, he had been shocked to see her, and even more surprised when she had pranced up and glomped him in the middle of the class.

"TAR-TAR!" she had screeched "ITS YOU" and later when he confronted her for her weird behaviour she had answered "Im going to hug you everyday" "why?" he asked, she grinned" because Im your friend".

It was then, that he realized he liked her, maybe more, but there was also another problem with that realisation. She was too hyper, a happy go-lucky, hyper little monkey. Good for a laugh, but not girlfriend material.

And he was one of the most popular boys in the school, they didn't suit. Not to mention how his family would look down on him if he were to go out with a poor girl. So he decided to pretend, to hide his feelings, make her hate him. But she was so persistent, that he couldn't help but feel warm to her, and annoyed. She was too hyper.

So every time she hugged him, he acted like he hated it, though that wasn't that hard, since she squeezed that hard.

"It's been so long hasn't it" Puddings said suddenly from beside him, her voice brought him back to reality from the flashback. "Hey, Tar-Tar, I know you hate me…" that caught him as a surprise "… or at least really annoying, but today, do you think…" she twiddled her thumbs "…do you think, if I don't hug you, and promise to calm down a little and stop being hyper, we can have some fun?"

Tart was stunned, of all the questions she would ask, he did not expect that. Pudding was looking at him in an expecting, worried way. And it made him think, he still liked her, for all he did not to, he still liked her. And now he was being given the opportunity to enjoy her company, no, more then enjoy her company to go on a proper date with her. And if anyone found out he'd, have a good excuse.

"Sure" he said "but…" there was only one thing "…while I appreciate you not squeezing the life out of me, you don't have to stop being hyper, just slow down a bit…a lot. Not everyone is as eccentric as you.

A huge grin appeared on her face as she nodded, her smile warmed his heart more then he was used to, and she broke out in a silly grin himself. She was just too cute. "OK!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to a spider ride. And Tart, like that time all those years ago found himself laughing with joy, for real. Too bad Pudding had no idea that the reason he was laughing, was because he was with her.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**WOW MY FIRST **_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**KEEP READING, AND REVIEW! IM NOT FEELING ANY LOVE HERE, REVIEW AND ILL WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW

**STORY**

_**(Saturday-date night)**_

(_With Kissu and Ichigo)_

This date was not going anything like what he had pictured. All evening, Kissu had been on his best behaviour and had done everything he could to impress Ichigo, but she wouldn't even look him in the eye. Eventually he just couldn't take it. "Ichigo, will you stop staring at the merry-go-round and look at me!!"

Ichigo turned round, still not looking him in the eyes. Kissu took her by the shoulders and forced her to face him "Ichigo" he said a little more softly "Please" she flinched "look at me". Ichigo tried to ignore, but when she heard Kissu's voice change to such a different tone, she couldn't help but look up, and be amazed with what she saw.

Kissu was looking at her with a mixture of anger, and…sadness? She was stupefied. Usually Kissu was always so cocky, confident, consistent, always with an irritating gleam in his eye, but never sad, he looked almost desperate.

"What is it about me that disgust you so much, huh? So much that you'll barely look me in the eyes!!?" he asked his eyes on hers "Kissu…" she whispered, not really sure how to continue.

But before she could even answer he let go and turned away "I didn't ask you on this date for any sinister reason, I did it because I really like you". Ichigo was stunned, she reached forward, but the instant the second her hand touched his sleeve she noticed something different about him. "Kissu?" she asked.

He was staring at something, with a shocked expression painted on his face. "Pai…!" she spluttered "no…way!" Ichigo followed his gaze, and saw Pai, getting off a roller coaster with Bridget. She was laughing, her face glowed in the neon lights of the rides as she jabbed Pai in the arm with her elbow in a playful way and he let out a small laugh before taking her hand and leading her towards another roller coaster.

"I don't believe it" Kissu said, a huge smile breaking out on his own face "I do not believe it" he was laughing now "This is…out of this world". Ichigo looked at him in confusion, "What?" she asked confused.

Kissu turned to her "Ever since I've known Pai, he's never shown emotion in public, other then anger, annoyance. He never cries, he never smiles, and he sure doesn't laugh. But there he was, laughing…with a girl!"

Ichigo chocked an eyebrow at him, "I never took you for the type to care this much about your friends" she said curiously. Surprisingly, Kissu didn't take it as an insult and merely shrugged "I don't wear my heart on a sleeve, so what? But Ill tell you this. I wouldn't care this much usually, but Pai's different. He's like a brother to me, when…" he drifted off for a second before continuing "…well, it doesn't matter, he just changed after that day. But now, just then, he looked…normal."

Ichigo watched Kissu's face for any changes, anything to show he was lying, but his eyes reflected true concern and happiness for his friend. And the thought made her smile, fortunately Kissu did not noticed it. As he sighed "Im half tempted to steal Tarts new video camera and follow them, but then…" he turned back to her "...you would be without a date, wouldn't you" he grinned a lopsided grin, and it was just so Kissu, that Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

Which increased Kissu's grin, until he went all serious again "look Im sorry for…what I just said, just forget about it. Can we start again…?" he took her chin and tipped it up to his till her eyes were forced on his "with out you treating me like one look in my eyes and you'll fall head over heels in love?" he joked sarcastically. "If no, then you can walk out of this date, and Ill explain to your friends. Ill even give you a ride home"

Ichigo was very tempted to take him up on his offer; after all she hadn't even wanted to go on this date in the first place. But seeing Kissu's face back then made her curious about this new side of him. "Im hungry" she said taking his arm with a smile

* * *

Pai was…having fun! For the first time in a long time he was actually having fun. They had just gotten of their third roller coaster, and Bridget was practically glowing.

She had lied, she didn't hate roller coasters, she loved them.

The second they were strapped to the little cart, and about to ride down their first hill, instead of clinging on to his arm with her eyes shut like most girls usually did, she clung to the edge of the bar, and screamed with pleasure as the cold air hit her in the face and the cart sped down the railing and such a speed that people behind them squealed in fear.

But not Bridget, she whooped and screamed and adored every minute of the terrifying experience, that he was stunned. When the ride was over, he had rushed her onto another rollercoaster, just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, she was exactly the same on the second one. Sheer joy showed on her face, she was having so much fun, that Pai felt her happiness shake off onto him as he began forgetting about his cold exterior and started to just have a blast.

When the ride finally came to a halt, the two sauntered off, both slightly dizzy and both sat down on a near-by bench. When they had finally caught their breath he was able to speak "that was fun" Bridget sighed from beside him. Pai didn't do much else but nod. "Can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked. Curious, Bridget nodded.

"Why'd you study marine biology, if you're not that interested in it?" Bridget eyes widened as she shook her head wildly "I do like it!" she protested. Pai sat up "don't lie to me, your about as much interested in marine biology as I am in dancing around in a frilly tutu. So why pretend?"

Bridget was in a dilemma, for some reason, she wanted to tell him, but not the whole thing, not yet. "My parents don't approve of what I like to do. They said I had to get my head out of the clouds and into something practical. And I though marine biology was sort of interesting, so I chose that."

Pai cocked an eyebrow, "and what was the thing you liked to do before?"

Bridget did something so unlike her, and tapped the side of her nose as she said cheekily "that's my secret".

Pai couldn't help but grin and laugh, when Bridget was more relaxed and not stuttering at every word, she was actually, an interesting, person to talk to.

She was just so sharp, intelligent and funny, he found himself loosing himself in conversation. And the things they talked about were interesting too. Throughout the whole time they were waiting in the line for the rollercoaster they talked. Most girls talked about makeup, their friends and always tried to bring the conversation onto indicating that she was interested.

But Bridget, like everything else she did, surprised him when she started up a discussion about politics. For the next twenty minutes, Pai was able to talk with a girl, and not zone out after two seconds. And he liked that. True she wasn't anything like Retesu, but in her own way, Bridget Verdant was alright.

"Now…" Bridget announced, breaking him out of his train of thought "It's my turn to ask _you _a question" Pai shrugged "Fire away"

Her expression suddenly changed into a more serious one "Why did you save me that day, one my first day?"

Pai hadn't been expecting that, "what, more is there to know? I helped you out, isn't that enough?" he asked, his own cold exterior creeping back. Bridget shook her head wildly "N-no it's not that Im ungrateful, I…I was just curious."

Pai shrugged, he couldn't tell Bridget about Retesu, the one thing he knew about dates, was to never mention another girl on one. Usually he didn't care, but with Retesu it was different. For some reason he didn't want her to get pissed off and leave, not when he was actually enjoying her company.

"I just hate when people do things like that, and you looked so…freaked out…I couldn't just stand there" he said, hoping he was giving a good enough answer. Luckily, Bridget only smiled "Well…Thank you" she said.

Pai looked down at her and suddenly his heart skipped a beat, her smile was so beautiful, not like Retesu's, but still so beautiful. He wanted to stay like this, with her smiling, caught in this moment, forever.

"Ok then" she said "lets go on another ride before we meet Ichigo and the others by the fairest wheel" she turned and ran to another roller coaster, and it was a good thing that she had turned, because she missed seeing Pai's face breaking out in a furious Blush.

* * *

(With Pai, at school)

Pai went over the events of the date as he waited for class to start. He was troubled, why had his heart had skipped with Bridget? Not only skipped, but been mesmerised by her smile? That wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to feel that way about any girl, any one but Retesu. But…he thought of Bridget and an image of her smile passed through his mind.

"Hey Pai how…Whoa!! Pai you're actually smiling" Kissu gasped. Pai snapped out of his day dream and realized that he had been smiling into thin air. He turned his head to the window, and saw faint blush grazing his cheeks in his reflection. "What the…?" he started but just then the bell rang and the class started spilling inside.

Ichigo flounced in and dropped her self in her seat. Kissu looked up hoping to meet her eye, and he did but the second their eyes met she dropped her head down to the table and pretended to be asleep. And in about ten seconds, she was asleep. Kissu grinned "By the way Pai I need to talk to you later."

Pai shrugged, not really listening. He was watching the door for Bridget. He knew she was in, he had seen her earlier that day while she made her way to the library.

So where was she?

"Something's not right…" he murmured. The teacher walked in and began to take attendance, now he knew something wasn't right. Bridget didn't seem like the kind of girl to be late for class or skip lessons, especially the time when Sensei took attendance.

"Sensei" Pai called out "I need to use the bathroom". The teacher watched Pai's face; but he didn't show any emotion, so it was hard to tell if he was lying. "Yes Kinimoto-san" he said eventually, handing out an out-of-class pass "but don't be late for first bell".

Pai snatched the pass and ran out the classroom. He had a bad feeling about this, he had to find her. Pai swung the door to the library open to find it deserted. "Yamouro Sensei!" he barked at the librarian "did you see a girl with green hair, glasses and really blue eyes walk out of here?"

"Yes" the librarian said nodding her head "nice girl, came to study, ended up helping me re-arrange the whole fiction section instead" she smiled "she left about twenty minutes ago.

That wasn't right, if she had left twenty minuets ago, then she defiantly should have been in class on time. Maybe he was just overreacting, maybe she had just stopped off to help the school janitor restock the vending machines or something, and it sounded like something she would do.

But still, that bad feeling annoyed him, and it wouldn't leave him alone until he found her. So Pai thanked the librarian and took off running down the hallways. Suddenly when it seemed as if he would never find her, Pai heard a shriek come from one of the halls and that shriek sounded a lot like…"BRIDGET!!" he yelled running down the corridor.

He turned a corner and saw…three girls emptying out the contents of someone's back pack on the floor. It was filled with books, papers, and other things. They fell to the ground with a clutter before the red haired girl threw it to the ground and stomped on it. "That's what we do to dogs like you, ones who weasel their way into good books of our Sempai's" she sniped.

Pai could see the legs of the girl they were bullying was bruised and cut, as if the Beckys had been kicking her repeatedly. The girl whimpered. Pai wanted to save her, but he also wanted to find Bridget. Just as he was making his mind up, one of the Beckys reached out and tugged on the hair of the girl "Well, answer us, what happened on that date. And don't lie; we know you went on a date with our Pai-Sempai."

Pai's blood stopped and he rushed up to get closer to the bullies, as he was approaching he saw in the hair in Becky's hand was green! "I told you" the girl screeched from the pain "Nothing happened!!" it was Bridget's voice!

"HEY!!" He yelled furiously. The Beckys jumped back to reveal a very beaten up Bridget. Her braids had been pulled out; her glasses smashed, her nose and the side if he lip running with blood, her legs were even more bruised from the kicking then he'd thought and her arms were covered with bruises and Chinese burns.

Pai didn't know when else he'd felt this angry. He'd been angry when he had found out Retesu had gone, but this anger…was something entirely different "What do you think your doing" he said, his voice like razor sharp ice that cut into the Beckys. "I thought I told you before to stay away from her" he walked over and scooped Bridget into his arms bridal style, she gratefully passed out into his chest as he began walking away with her. "Wait! Pai Sempai!" someone yelled he half-turned.

The blond and the brunet were cowering in fear, but the red-head looked angry "Why would you care about her? She's just some stupid girl who doesn't belong here. What happened to you being in love with someone else? What? Im not good enough to warm your heart, but she is? That girl makes me so sick. What's so good about her?"

He turned around fully and glared the coldest most deadly glare anyone would ever see at Becky "Because" he sneered "unlike you she doesn't beat people up or use dirty tricks to weasel their way into good books of her Sempai's. She's decent, smart, and ten times the person you could ever even hope to be" he said his voice deadly and with that he turned and left them in their tracks, but not before adding "By the way, I wouldn't recommend getting comfortable in this school, because you wont be here for very long"

* * *

Pai brought Bridget to the Nurse's office, only to find her gone. So he had to treat Bridget himself, so it was a good thing he had learned first aid.

As he got out the first aid kit he heard a small groan from behind him "Pai-Sempai? What happened? Where am I?"

Some of Pai's temper cooled down and his eye's softened as he turned to see Bridget. She was really banged up and still trying to push herself up into a sitting position. He sighed and pushed on her shoulders, forcing her to lie down. "To answer your questions: you were beaten up over something stupid, and you're now being treated by me in the nurse's offices because for some strange reason, she's not here" he dipped a tissue in a jar of something and said in a soothing, unusually calm voice "Its Ok, It's over"

Bridget sighed and allowed him to dab some antiseptic on her forehead, ignoring the stinging pain "That's a relief" she sighed again "Though, I can't imagine them letting you walk away with me so easily with out a word in edgewise" she asked

Pai growled "they didn't have much of a choice" he snarled "don't worry, I can have them expelled for this, they wont be doing this again any time soon…." The second he mentioned expulsion for the three Beckys, Bridget's eye's widened "What!" she sat up so suddenly, wincing from the pain in her shoulders. "No, You cant, you can't have then expelled, don't!"

Pai just stared at her for a second before bursting out "How can you be defending them, just look at you, you look like someone who just came out badly in a fight with a bunch of vicious cats" Bridget looked down. "What did they want anyway?" he asked as he bandaged the arm with the Chinese burn.

Bridget sighed "It was nothing; they just wanted to know what happened on that date. Info, they wanted to know everything about you. Once when they asked, I made the mistake to hesitate and they realized that I wasn't being completely truthful"

Pai raised his eyebrow and why didn't you tell them, nothing really happened, there was nothing to hide" Pai suddenly thought of the time he had been mesmerized by her smile, and decided to keep that to himself.

Bridget shook her head "no, that wasn't what they were interested in. you're always so with drawn Pai-sempai, they wanted to know about you, you hobbies your family your habits, things like that"

Pai frowned, during the time he had spent with her waiting for roller coasters, he had many times relaxed too much and let slip something about his family or his child hood or one or two things about the relationship he had with his father. He had hated himself for it after, but Pai kept his face absolutely emotionless as Bridget smiled and nodded understandingly. It was another thing that he liked so much about her.

While he did hate the idea of these girls knowing anything about him, he didn't understand why she didn't tell them. "So why didn't you say anything" he said, again keeping his face impassive, while inside, he was soo anxious "you could have saved yourself a beating. Trade a few of my secrets for your safety. And besides, its not as if any of the things I told you mattered much to me-" "your lying" Bridget cut him off and Pai looked up "What?"

Bridget matched his gaze with her own "You're lying when you say those things didn't matter. When ever you said something, you would scrunch up your eyebrows and your eyes would look so sad. The things you told me did matter, and I had no right to tell some nosy girls your business, I respect your trust more then that".

Pai was stunned; this girl just kept surprising him. She was completely different from any other girl he had ever met. She actually valued his trust enough to let her self get beaten up to keep it. Pai felt his heart buzzing again, no one had ever made him feel like this before. His heart was skipping beats, his pulse was racing and he suddenly developed a strange interest in Bridget's lips. She was so beautiful…and in a way cute.

He leaned forward and took her cheek in his hand. A blush covered her face as Bridget stuttered "P-Pai sempai w-what are you-" "What" he cut her of "what are you doing to me?" his voice was gruff; it sent shivers down Bridget's sine "why do you do this to me?"

"W-what?" she managed to get out.

Pai's eyes bore into her as he said "So much, I can't seem to stop thinking about you, you make my heart do strange things, you surprise me and it's not because you look like…" he trailed off as Pai realized something. What in the world made him keep comparing Bridget to Retesu? She wasn't any thing like Retesu, she was better, she was real, and she was here, with him. And the fact that he had actually come to that conclusion, half terrified him.

"…what are you doing to me?" he repeated before finally closing the distance between them with a chaste kiss that was over as soon as it had started, leaving Bridget blinking, blushing and still looking cute.

Pai wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her again, but at that exact moment, the school nurse decided to waltzed her way in "Goodness" she gasped "what in the world happened here" she indicated Bridget's still un-bandaged forehead and legs.

Pai pulled away from her and gave the nurse an up-to-date report on Bridget's injuries before nodding to Bridget "See you later Verdant-san"

Out side the nurse's room and half way down the corridor, he sank to the ground. He had just kissed Bridget Verdant, and…liked it. No, liked it was an understatement, that one kiss had sent his heart pumping. And not once, during that kiss had Retesu's face fitted into his mind, instead it had been replaced with Bridget's. And it had felt so right

* * *

Bridget pressed her finger tips to her lips. While she was aware of the nurse faffing about looking for a cold compress, she wasn't paying any attention. Why…? He wasn't suppose to do that, he wasn't suppose to kiss her, or send her emotions scattering, it made her job here harder if she couldn't tell her feelings apart.

She was suppose to hate him, but...Bridget closed her eyes and sighed to herself, there was no fooling herself, she knew that if she didn't watch herself, she might end up falling for the one she was trying to trip up.

**DONE**

**IF YOUR WONDERING WHY SHE WANTS TO TRIP Pai UP WHEN SHE 'S SUPPOSE TO BE FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM…THEN YOU GONNA HAVE TO REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO MY PEOPLES AND PERSONS...LATELY I'VE BEEN **

**A BIT OBSESSED WITH TIMBUCTOO? **

**ANY WAY DISCLAIMER…**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**ENJOY THE STORY**

**P.S THIS PART IS GONNA BE ABOUT TARUTO AND PUDDING**

**CHAPPIE 6**

**(Lunch)**

Tart stared into space, oblivious to the buzz of students around him. He had enjoyed his date with Pudding a lot…almost too much, so much that he hadn't been able to think about anything else.

True to her promise, other then the odd hug when he had won her that stuffed monkey in the toss-a-ring game, and the times when she squeezed his arm while on the spider ride, she hadn't glomped him once.

He grinned into space, Pudding was so cute. Once on a water ride, her pony tail came out, and she had gotten so upset about looking so wet, that he had needed to buy her an ice cream to calm her down. The second the creamy, cold treat was in her hands, she had brightened up so quickly it was as if she had never been sad. Taruto had always admired her ability to change her moods fast, even when he acted like he hated her.

"Hey Taruto-kun" Tart looked up to see Ashleigh, the red haired cheerleader "How was your weekend?" she asked blinking her big blue eyes, trying to look cute. Tart sighed "nothing much, did some homework, went on a date." Thoughts of his date made all his insides go warm. What the heck was wrong with him? Why was the thought of his time with Pudding suddenly making him feel so fuzzy and happy?

"Oh?" she said, still blinking her eyes and still trying in vain to look cute. '_her eyes look like pools of ice_' Tart mused '_their still pretty, but they have nothing on Puddings warm chocolate brown ones_' he blinked as Ashleigh smiled, trying to get him to say more '_and Puddings much cuter_' he added.

"Look Ashleigh" he said annoyed "do you want something" Ashleigh lost the cute act and instead traded it for a sly seductive smile "Wanna ditch class to go out with me instead" she said fluttering her eye lashes more slowly. Taruto tried his best to not look disgusted, but for some reason, he couldn't stop comparing her to Pudding. From her hair to her posture to the way Puddings smile made her eyes Sparkle.

'_Great, now Im dreaming about her smile, I feel like Kissu_' he thought. He needed something to remind himself why he was supposed to pretend to hate Pudding. But just as he opened his mouth to say yes, he was interrupted by a loud "TARU-TARU!!"

Tart swivelled around to see Pudding bounding towards them on her big red and white ball. She was dressed in the school gymnastics uniform in bright neon orange and her face was grinning wildly. She leaped off and glomped him. '_That's strange_' he puzzled '_she isn't squeezing me so hard today'_. When she wasn't squeezing the life out of him, her hugs were, kinda nice. He glanced to the side to see Ashleigh staring at him, and knew what she was expecting.

So reluctantly he took a deep breath and yelled half heartedly "SOMEBODY PLAESE GET THIS MONKY GIRL OFF ME!!!!!!"

Pudding released him and Taruto could see the disapproving looks from his peers as the stared at Pudding's costume, he heard some girl's murmuring "what's with the get-up, is she doing cos-play as an orang-utan or something" they laughed.

Suddenly Tart felt really angry '_what's wrong with what she's wearing? I think she looks good_' the neon orange colour brought out her cream coloured skin and her butter yellow hair. Pudding seemed not to notice the rude comments, since she was grinning happily. But at the same time in her eyes was certain sadness.

He shook it off and turned to Ashleigh, for some reason, he suddenly couldn't stomach the idea of another boring date with some girly-girl chatter box, who would undoubtedly drive him crazy in a few minutes flat. Instead he suddenly wanted to be with someone who would make him laugh, someone who was always smiling innocently, some one like Pudding.

"Sorry Ashleigh, Im busy" he said. Ashleigh looked shocked, but Tart ignored her as he turned to Pudding "Hey, Monkey girl. Don't hug me, but I need to talk to you about a class assignment" he cocked his head to the door "come on"

Tart could feel people's eyes on his back, and he could also hear Puddings feet following him out the door. When they were finally far enough away he stopped and turned to Pudding. She had on the most adorably confused look on her face that tart had trouble fighting a blush. "What class project Taru-Taru?" she asked cocking her head to the side cutely and blinking. Now that was cute.

"I-I just wanted to ask if you were doing anything on Saturday?" There, he said it, he finally asked Pudding out on a date, without being forced to. If he was going to spend every waking minute of his life thinking about what it would be like to be with her, he might as well make a good memory first.

"No" she replied "Why?" Tart took a deep breath "Then do you want to the circus…with me?" Pudding stared at him, and Tart half expected her to say no, and the idea of her rejection, of her just wanting to be friends, made his heart sink. But luckily Pudding's eyes lit up "Yes Taru-Taru, That'll be so cool." she cried happily, and that smile was all he needed to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

Just then, the bell rang to signify class starting. "Ok, see you soon Taru-Taru" she waved before skipping into Science, leaving a grinning Tart behind.

* * *

**(As well going on at the **_**exact**_** same time (****seriously what are the chances))**

Pai walked down the corridor looking for Kissu '_Where in the world is that stupid Baka_' he thought annoyed. He was still half angry about what had happened with Bridget, but their kiss had calmed him down slightly. He stopped in the corridor and touched his lips, feeling a sudden wash of guilt and horror wash over him. What had he done!? His actions suddenly dawned on him. He had kissed Bridget Verdant, while he was still suppose to be in love with Retesu.

While he didn't belong to Retesu, it still felt weird to kiss another girl, but…was it possible to feel so guilty and so horrible…ant yet, feel so wonderful and so amazing, like every part of your body was buzzing all at the same time. If so then it could half explain how he was feeling.

"Pai-Sempai…" a timid voice made him turn around to see the Blond Becky clutching her hands together and looking very nervous "Are…Did you mean it when you said…you were going to have us expelled" Pai watched her as she rushed up to her and grasped his sleeve "Please don't, we were just jealous, we didn't mean to hurt her that badly." Tears were forming in her eyes "I can't get expelled, my parents…" she trailed off as Pai shook her hands off.

He stared at her in disgust. He wanted to yell her that she was expelled, that she might as well pack her bags. The fact, that they weren't even sorry for beating an innocent girl to a pulp for jealousy, but for the fact that they were going to be expelled. But one thought of Bridget, and he knew what he had to do.

Coldly he glared at her "If I had my way, I would have you publicly humiliated, then expelled" the girl winced "but…" he continued "because of Bridget, Im not going to"

Becky looked up surprised "Don't go thinking she did it because she's scared of you, because that girl has more self respect than that. She did it because she's understanding and forgiving and she didn't want you to get in trouble because she's too nice." He turned "just remember, this is twice she's convinced me to let you off. One more time and I may not listen to her" he glared over his shoulder "now we wouldn't want that, would we?"

The girl shook her head wildly. Pai knew he had to do this, as much as he hated letting them go, but he knew Bridget would hate him if he got them expelled. He was right, she was too nice. But then, that was the best thing about Bridget. Her heart was pure and innocent.

* * *

Bridget opened her eyes only to shut them again once hit by the dim noon sun. Sometime between Pai leaving and the nurse pressing a cold compress to her forehead, Bridget just fell asleep. After barley sleeping a wink the night before, and being beaten up, she needed to sleep so badly.

She sat up and felt her mind go dizzy and her stomach lurch. "Ughhhh" she groaned as her swung her legs over the side of the bed. Eventually the room stopped spinning and Bridget was able to see straight. "Oh you're awake now" Bridget looked up to see Pai sitting in the chair beside her bed.

She blushed and stuttered "P-Pai Sempai what are you doing here?" Pai raised an eyebrow. "The teacher told me to give you your homework. But I thought Id better stay back to explain it to you first." He said.

Bridget took the papers from him and recognised the work "thank you Pai san, but I've done this work before in my past school, it wont be a problem". Pai nodded. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her temples. "School finished five minutes ago" he said "you must have been tired, you slept though school"

Bridget's eyes widened "What!!!" she shrieked, causing her former headache to return "but the teachers…am I in trouble…?" "Whoa calm down" Pai cried with his arms up "your not in trouble. When the teachers saw the cuts and bruises, and I told them you were beaten up, they let you go" Bridget opened her mouth to ask something, but Pai cut her off "and no…I didn't tell them it was the Beckys. But I did tell them Id take care of it" he said

Now it was Bridget's turn to raise her eye brow "and they listened to you?" she asked "I didn't think teachers listened to students". Pai grinned "they do if the students father donates 1000£ to the school every two months"

Bridget tried to stand up, but tripped and fell. Pai leaped forward and caught her. "Can you stand?" he asked concerned. Bridget nodded "just give me a minute" she said.

But instantly, she fell over again the second time she tried to stand. Pai rolled his eyes, and scooped Bridget in his arms and carried her out the door bridal style. "What are you doing, put me down!" she shrieked. Pai tightened his grip and tried not to drop her. "No" he said firmly "Im going to carry you to my car and drive you home since you are incapable of walking."

He expected Bridget to calm down a little, but instead she only struggled harder "No!! I don't want you to come to my house". Eventually Pai gave up and said in defeat "aright, if I promise to only drive you close to your house, will you please stop struggling, Im gonna drop you"

Bridget thought for a minute. If he was only going to drive her half way, then she might as well let him. As long as it was only half way, she definitely didn't want him finding out her secret.

She nodded and after a few minutes the two were in Pai's sports car and were backing out the school drive way.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bridget was starting to feel ten times better. She was even able to accept some water that Pai offered her. Soon they were only three roads away from her house when Bridget indicated that she wanted him to pull over.

But as she was getting out Pai put his hand on her arm to stop her getting out "Bridget" he started. Bridget turned to him "yes Pai-sempai" she said.

Pai took a deep breath and decided to get it over with "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me…" he paused "…A real date"

Bridget blinked "come again?" she asked. Pai took in another deep breath and reputed "do you want to go on a date with me on Saturday? Kissu invited us on his date with Ichigo to the Karaoke bar? ...or maybe…if you prefer, we could go to the movies instead?."

"Kissu got another date with Ichigo…with her going willingly!!?" she asked surprised. Pai shrugged and tried to hold back a grin "don't ask me how" he said.

Bridget smiled Id love to go with you guys. But are you the type of guy who likes Karaoke bars?" she asked. Pai smiled as he remembered their first conversation on their last date (**see last chapter**).

"Actually, not so much, but ill endure it if it means Kissu might finally stop bugging me about Ichigo. He smiled "and what about you" he asked "were going to a karaoke bar, I thought you said you couldn't sing"

Bridget remembered that he knew her secret about her being able to sing…but not wanting to. Suddenly something dawned on her. And a ridiculous smile broke out on her face. "Oh don't worry about that." She said "you may be surprised"

Bridget opened the door to his car and walked out "Goodnight Pai-sempai, and it's a date" she smiled before shutting the door and walking down the street.

* * *

Pai wanted to follow her to her house to make sure she didn't fall again. But he didn't want to break her trust. So instead he drove away. He didn't know why he had asked Bridget out. Kissu had said that he could ask anyone… so why Bridget.

The answer was simple, he wanted to spend time with Bridget, and after that kiss…he also wanted to know why he had done that. And why it had affected him so much.

Bridget was doing something to him, and he needed to find out what.

* * *

**WOW CLIFF HANGER**

**I KNOW THE STORY SEEMES TO BE GOING ON FOR EVER…BUT IT'S WORTH IT WHEN YOU FINALLY FIND OUT BRIDGET'S SECRET**

**REVIEW~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO PEOPLES OF EARTH…AND ALIENS VISITING **

**FROM ANOTHER PLANET…WELCOME**

**DISCLAIMER…I NO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**PS I NO OWN THE SONGS BY JESSIE McCARTNEY OR THE SONG KISS THE GIRL**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPPIE 7**

Bridget looked at her self in the window of a shop. She was meeting Pai near his house, since she didn't want him coming over to pick her up ands she didn't want any one at his house recognising her.

She re-checked her appearance before venturing down the street and walking to meet Pai. He turned and slipped in a small, warm smile as he waved her over. He was wearing baggy jean-like, greyish trousers, a red t-shirt and a darker grey jacket.

His hair was in its usual style with his single plait hanging on the side of his face and his expression was so cool that Bridget felt her heart skip a beat slightly. She smiled "Hey" "Hey yourself" he repeated.

Pai was once again stunned with Bridget's attire. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was tied back with a long ribbon so a little bit of her bright neon green tresses was poking out **(A.N-her hair looked like it dose in her Mew Lettuce form**). She was wearing white skin tight jeans and a sky blue long sleeve top with light brown sandals.

"You look nice" he finally managed to say. Bridget blushed "T-thanks" she stuttered. Pai sighed and took Bridget's face in his hand "Ok, if were going to do this date thing, you have to do one thing for me…"

Bridget was blushing furiously at Pai's serious look "W-what w-would that be" she stuttered again. Pai rolled his eyes again, and smiled warmly "can you at least try not to stutter and calm down."

Bridget now resembled a fire truck she was blushing so hard. But composed herself enough to nod. And smile. And take his had as they both got on the bus.

"Hey Bridget, Pai. You're here" Ichigo cried from the Karaoke Booth as the two was shown in. they were in an Open Karaoke booth and a couple of kids from the far table were singing Leona Lewis _bleeding love _and were failing miserably on the high notes.

'_Poor kids' _Bridget thought sympathetically '_they really are terrible'. _She looked around at the looks of repulsion from the others listening "well they should have gone to a closed of karaoke bar if they weren't prepared for some bad singers" Pai muttered angrily, indicating the disgusted audience.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she pulled on his arm towards their table. He went with her and soon calmed down as he was seated next to Bridget. Something about her had a calming effect on him. But the strangest thing was, during the whole time until that moment…he hadn't thought once of Retesu. It was almost as if she had disappeared from his mind.

He looked over at Bridget who had engaged in conversation with Ichigo. She was practically glowing and true to her promise, wasn't stuttering, not once. He wanted to grin, but kept a straight face.

"So" Kissu said casually "you and Bridget seem to be on good terms" he pointed out. Pai shrugged, he could hide his attraction for Bridget, but then things would only get complicated later. "Yeah, but I don't understand how good" he admitted.

Kissu looked surprised "so your not denying it?" he asked surprised. Pai shrugged again "No, there's no point…I know Im attracted to her…I just don't know how much, or on what scale."

Kissu looked like he wanted to say more when suddenly two girls ran into their table "Kissu sem-pai! Pai sem-pai! What are you doing here!" the two girls shrieked with fake surprise. It was Mika and Riku, the twins and fan-girls of Kissu and Pai.

Pai looked at them in utter repugnance "what do you want" he growled Riku. She only smiled seductively and reached out to him. But was stopped by Bridget's voice "can we help you" she said sweetly. Riku stopped and glared at Bridget "well look who we have here" she sneered "if it isn't the little Marine Biologist"

Pai felt anger bubble up from within him. He was about to tell the two girls to get lost, when Bridget cut him off "and what, may I ask, is exactly wrong with being a marine biologist." She asked in an even voice "w-well its nerdy" stammered Riku while Mika just nodded.

"Says a person who gets a D in each of her exams and who's idea of fun is to break the ears of people who come here to hear some singing and instead get two idiots screeching like dying cats" she said calmly. Pai was shocked. Was this really Bridget?, she was confident, calm and…Hot"

Riku was fuming, "who are you to talk to me like that" she screeched "your just some stupid little new-bi, you…" Pai decided that he had had enough. "I suggest you back off" he said coldly "were on a date". Bridget looked up at him with a grateful smile, and Pai felt his heart soar.

"Yeah, get lost" Ichigo piped in angrily, go find an ally to howl in or something "oh like you could do any better" Riku sniped "actually…I can" everyone turned to Bridget who was looking a little shyer then before. "Bridget…are you sure?" Ichigo asked worried. Other then Pai, everyone else had heard her in the music room, they knew she couldn't sing. So why was she…?

"Bridget" Pai said concerned. He didn't know why Bridget didn't want anyone to know about her beautiful singing voice, but he hadn't ever questioned her about it. But now she looked so ready for it. "Hai…Im sure" she smiled at him "I want you to hear" she then said a little quieter, so only he could hear "I want to prove to you that Im not so afraid anymore"

Pai stared down at her. Their eyes met of about a second, but in that second, Pai knew that she wasn't only doing it for him or for the stupid twins. She was doing it for herself, proving it to herself.

Bridget got up and walked over to the stage. She selected something on the Karaoke machine and climbed up onto the stage. "Uh, hello…is this thing on" she spoke into the mic. Once sure it was on, she said "this song is called _Kiss the girl _by _Hilary Duff" _

She took a deep breath and the introduction music started. "Wow, cover your ears everyone" sneered Riku "because it's about to get ugly" added Mika. "Oh no" cried Ichigo as she hid her face in her hands. Pai watched, not adding any comment. Because he didn't need to, the look in Bridget's eyes showed that she didn't get up on that stage to humiliate herself.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Bridget's voice was strong, steady and beautiful. Just like Pai remembered it from that time. Ichigo dropped her hands and stared up at her astounded.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna, kiss the girl_

Bridget eyes now showed the tiniest hint of mischief as she sang the second verse. Pai couldn't help but smile at her. Especially, when he heard the combined voices of Riku and Mike gasping: "No way….where did she learn to do that? ..."

_Yes you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is only one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Bridget's grin was positively impish as she got into the full swing of the song.

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boys to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

She winked at the table that Pai and the others were sitting at.

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame too bad_

_Your gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The music slowed as Bridget began the third verse and Pai noticed something then. Bridget was so different when she sang. So…happy. Her face was so illuminated her smile was so wide. He knew that Bridget didn't even have time to stutter, because she was having so much fun. He frowned, if she loved singing this much, and she was this good, then why did she hide her talent to the extent to actually fake a bad voice in school? And why would she show her talent now of all times.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

Pai wondered for a moment, was this the thing she loved to do the most, the ting that her parents had disapproved of? But why would they disapprove of this? Most normal parents would be thrilled to have such a talented daughter.

He listened to her voice mesmerised. Then he suddenly started to listen to the lyrics.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

The crown applauded and screamed in approval at Bridget's lovely voice. Riku and Mika were red in the face as they watched Bridget up on stage. Ichigo and Kissu were standing up and cheering like never before. But Pai wasn't even listening, he was too mesmerised by girl singing on stage, her words seemed stand out the most.

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boys to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame too bad_

_Your gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

She winked

_Lalalala Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boys to shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame too bad_

_Your gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL!!_

She hit the high note.

_Go on and kiss the girl _

She winked

_Lalalala Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Bridget took her final bow, and if possible the whole bar broke out into an even bigger applause then before. This time Pai clapped along with them, feeling so proud. Bridget grinned and thanked her audience before coming back over and seating herself next to Pai.

"Wow!! Bridge" Ichigo gushed "why didn't you tell me you had a voice like that" Bridget winked and put a finger to her lips "because it's a secret, so shhhhh" she laughed. Pai chuckled "did you hear that Kissu, it's a secret. So keep your big blabber mouth shut for once"

Kissu glared at him "look whose talking" he grinned "at least Bridget has the courage to reveal the truth about her voice. This is more than I can say for you"

That got the gangs attention "You sing?" Bridget asked stunned. Pai glared at Kissu and shrugged at Bridget "I can sing, but I prefer not to. It was never a good time."

"Oh come on" Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs "one song wont hurt, we wont tell anyone will we guys" every one shook their heads "besides it's a karaoke bar, it's the perfect time" Pai shook his head, he was about to say 'No freaking way' when Bridget piped in "I would love to hear you sing Pai-sempai. The look she was giving him, Pai couldn't say no. since when did the cold, frosty Pai, give in because of a single girls eyes, even if they were the most beautiful shade of blue he ever saw.

Pai sighed and grabbed the mic from Bridget. He made his way to the stage and picked his song. "Hello" he said into the mic "I haven't done this in a while, so don't boo me" little chuckles of laughter rippled through the crowd at his humour. "Im gonna sing something by _Jesse McCartney._

A guitar solo introduction played on the speakers as Pai sang in a deep soulful voice:

_I don't wanna another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Bridget was stupefied. Pai's voice was so beautiful! She could feel his words reverberating through her.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you Id always be faithful_

_I want to be, what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Pai couldn't help but thing pf Bridget when he sand his song, for some reason, every word seemed to ring true; every word seemed to mean something. The song was helping his realize the feelings he had been holding in for so long.

_I don't wanna another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

The words were true as he sang them. Pai looked out into the audience to see Bridget smiling at him in awe. He had wanted to sing something like this for Retesu, but for some reason, singing for Bridget didn't give his that wave of guilt that he would have gotten a few days ago. Instead he felt happy, exited almost giddy!

_You might need time to think it over_

_But Im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_

_I don't wanna another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He smiled at her, and Bridget blushed, sending a wave of pleasure that coursed through Pai's body

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't wanna another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't wanna another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He finished and everyone clopped wildly for him, happy to have two songs that didn't suck in a row. He bowed and made his way back to Bridget. He bent down by her ear and whispered "Why don't we get out of here?" Pai had realized something during his performance, and he didn't want to wait a second to reveal it.

Luckily Bridget nodded and the two said their goodbyes to Ichigo and Kissu.

They walked away and took a walk through the Park. Pai was trying to find the perfect time to tell her. Finally they walked to the bus stop. There was no one there. Pai decided that now was as good as any. "Bridget" he said. "Yes-Sem-Pai" she said cutely. Pai felt his pulse race, but he kept a straight face. "I want to tell you something" he paused "I-I …" "yes?" Bridget asked raising her eye-brow. Pai decided to get it over with "I like you" he announced.

Bridget blinked "huh?" Pai hated repeating himself "it took a long time to realize it. But I know now" he took a step closer to her "I really like you" and with that he captured her lips with his.

Surprisingly, Bridget didn't push him away, instead she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Pai felt himself getting lost in her. When Pai had apprehended he was in love with Bridget, unexpectedly he didn't feel bad about it.

He realized that Retesu was his past. And she wasn't coming back. Bridget was here, she was now, and she was everything he could ever want in a girl. And he loved her. Nothing else mattered. He just loved her.

His parents may disapprove of him falling for a poor girl, but he loved her. And all he needed was for her to return his feeling for everything to be complete.

"Hey! Love birds! Break it up over there I got people to pick up" Pai and Bridget broke apart to see the bus driver honking at them. Bridget broke out in a furious blush and said good buy to Pai. But as she tried to get on the bus he grabbed her wrist "I just confessed to you" he said "I want an answer as soon a possible" he grinned "lets say tomorrow?" Bridget nodded and Pai let go "See you tomorrow Kanojo" Bridget blushed as she got on the bus. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**OHHHHHH PAI CONFESSED WILL BRIDGET SAY YES? FIND OUT IF YOU REVIEW.**

**KANOJO MEANS SWEETHEART IN JAPANESE BY THE WAY**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I LOVE REVEIWS AND MY WRITERS SLUMP HAD GONE AWAY TO TIMBUCTU (YES I STLL HAVE MY STRANGE OBSESSION WITH THE WORD TIMBUCTOO)**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**I NO OWN ANYTHING BY TALYOR SWIFT**

**AND Im GLAD I DON'T BECAUSE…**

**I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND HER SONGS WOULDENT BE AS GOOD IF I OWNED THEM**

**GIVE A BIG HAND FOR ALL THE OTHER TAYLOR SWIF FANS IN THE AUDIENCE**

**(CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP)**

**OK…**

**NEXT CHAPPIE…READY…SET…GO!!!**

Bridget sighed; she was lying upside down on her bed, replaying the events from the pervious night. Pai had confessed his feeling to her, and he had kissed her again…what in that world was she suppose to do with that?

She sighed. Pai was…so different from what she had been expecting when she had tried to find him. Bridget had expected someone cold and heartless. Not warm and kind. What was she going to do now? He was never supposed to fall in love, and she definitely wasn't suppose to be…feeling the same way?

What was going on with her? Bridget sighed for the third time as she turned the radio on. A song by Taylor swift started playing on the small black box. Bridget always listened to lyrics when she had something on her mind. So she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Taylor swift's clear beautiful voice rang through Bridget's mind and she recognised the first few lines of her song; _Fearless:_

_There's somthin' 'bout the way _

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow of the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance _

_right there_

_in the middle of the parking lot,_

_yeah_

Bridget liked the way the song sounded. Taylor swift sang it nicely, with all the different highs and lows. The music calmed her; she was finally able to compose her feelings, with the lyrics in the background:

_We're driving down the road _

_I wonder if you know_

_Im trying so hard, not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through you hair_

_Absently-mindedly, makin' me want you_

The chorus started and Bridget suddenly felt the need to listen to that part.

_And I don't know how, it gets better then this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you Id dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

The chorus made Bridget sit up. She was impressed with the song, but there was something about it that made her want to listen.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_And this moment now_

_Capture it remember it!_

_Cause' I don't know how, it gets better then this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you Id dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

Bridget's eyes were now firmly plastered on the little black radio as Taylor Swifts voice rang through the room. It was the next verse that made Bridget's eyes widen:

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, Im not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and Im a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, its flawless, really something_

_Its fearless_

Bridget couldn't help but thing about her kiss with Pai. He was really fearless kissing her like that at the bus stop. What was he thinking confessing and kissing her like that? She giggled at the memory. And the way he had called her sweetheart in front of all those people, if it hadn't had happened to her, then she would have thought it really funny.

And for her second kiss, Pai hadn't made it that bad. It had been all those things; flawless, really something…fearless. It had been the best kiss she had ever had. And it had been the second time she had ever been kissed. Ever.

_Cause' I don't know how, it gets better then this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you Id dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_Cause' I don't know how, it gets better then this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you Id dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

The music faded away and Bridget felt that one word echoing in her mind: Fearless. Oh how Bridget wished she could be fearless. Then she could finally stand up to her parents and tell Ryoko to leave her alone.

Pai wasn't anything like Ryoko. He was kind and gentle and he respected her opinion and didn't treat her either like a brainy-ack or a dumb girl like Ryoko did. Suddenly knew her answer to Pai's confession. And she was going to be fearless for the first time in her life and tell him the truth about her. it would be unfair to tell him her feeling and not tell him the truth.

And if he was ok with it then everything would be Ok, but if he wasn't…then at least Bridget would have finally caught him out.

"I cant believe I kissed her…at a bus stop…in front of a bus…filled with people…and called sweetheart!!! How corny can I get" Pai groaned to Kissu and Tart who were sitting with him in his living room.

"Yeah" piped in Tart from the window-sill "if you were any cornier, you'd be the king of corn" he laughed and Pai glared at him. "Oh and how was your date with Pudding" he asked with a grin.

Tart spluttered and Kissu sniggered "what! how did you know? How told you" "that would be me" Kissu raised his hand "you mom told me. I called yesterday to ask id you wanted to come on another triple date. But your mom said you were already on a date with a 'delightful cheerful girl by the name of Pudding'"

Tart looked to the ground "it was…ok" he murmured. "So anyway" Kissu continued "what brought on the sudden confession? What happened to Retesu?" he asked confused.

Pai sighed "I got over her" he replied and it was true. Retesu didn't give him that light headed feeling anymore. Bridget did though; she made him feel so…different. He really liked her, maybe even loved her. he was finally over Retesu and it was thanks to Bridget.

"And what happened to jilting her after getting your computer back? You know, I was really surprised when I saw you with Bridget yesterday, and especially when you sang for her. what gives?" Kiss asked again.

Pai smiled and looked up "That was before I fell in love with her" "man you whipped!"

The two turned to see that Tart had been recording the whole transaction with his video camera. "TART!! I WONT TELL YOU AGAIN, GET THAT STUPID THING AWAY FROM HE BEFORE I SMASH IT TO PIECES!!!!" Pai yelled.

Tart turned off and cradled his precious camera "ok ok, its rewinding anyway. The tape's finished" he put it down on the sides table.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Pai picked it up (Pai-_in italics_/Lettuce-**in bold**)

"_Hello_"

"**Pai sempai?**"

"_Bridget!_"

Pai jumped in his seat surprising Tart and knocking the camera to the ground

"_Hey what's up?"_

"**Uh…I was wondering if I could come over to your house now."**

"_now?"_

"**Hai**_**"**_

"_Uhh…"_

He looked around the room; Kissu and Tart were standing staring at him with amusement at his fluster. They would be the first to go

"_Sure…Im gonna sent a car round. Where are you?"_

"**Outside"**

That surprised him

"_Outside?"_

"**Hai"**

He went over to the window and pulled back the curtains slightly. Sure enough, Bridget was standing outside the front gate waving to him nervously. Her blush was spluttered on her cheeks.

"_how'd you get here?"_

"**I took the bus, but the guard wont let me in…so can I come in?" **she asked into the phone cutely**.**

"_y-yeah, sure. Wait there a moment" _

He put the phone down (end of Phone conversation) and picked up another one "Rolen let her in" he barked "but sir" Rolen argued "you mother…?" "NOW!" he barked again.

Pai peeked out the window again and saw the big black gates open slowly.

Soon Bridget was tapping against the door to the living room lightly. Kissu opened the door for her. Bridget blushed furiously as she said quietly "Is there someplace quiet we can talk?" "Oh Im sure anything you want to say to our dear friend Pai, you can say in front of his two friends" he joked, clearly enjoying her embarrassment and seeing Pai Blush for the first time. "Y-yeah" Pai stuttered, giving a good impression of Bridget "there will be as soon as I get these two idiots out"

"oh why cant we stay" Tart practically choked with laughter "we can order in for Pizza and enjoy the show" they both burst into laughter and Bridget's blush virtually glowed and Pai really wanted to hit his two soon to be ex-friends over the head with a wooden broom.

"Out" he yelled, grabbing both their arms and began dragging the two towards the door. "Ill be back in a second" he called out from the door "sit down, Im just gonna beat these guys up, and send them packing".

Bridget giggled and sat on the windowsill. She hadn't expected Pai's house to be so big, Bridget had known he was rich, but not this rich! The living room was so big. Bridget looked around when she suddenly noticed something on the floor.

She picked it up and realized it was a video camera, and a funny red light was showing. Not knowing much about cameras she tried to switch it of and instead only succeeded in stopping the rewind and turning it on. A familiar scene flicked into the little viewing screen. It was the carnival, on the day of the date.

_ON THE SCREEN_

"_Tart, you better get that stupid camera out of my face right now, before is chuck it in a shredder" Pai sneered as Tart only laughed, holding his video camera out of Pai's reach "I just got this thing yesterday as an out-of-date birthday present, it ain't on now, but later Im gonna test it out by recording all the " "I don't care what you do, as long as you take your dates and go away when they get here" Kissu snapped "and both of you zip-it, your giving me a headache and they're nearly here"_

"_Who exactly __is__ coming on this date, for you benefit and my laptop's return?" Pai asked sarcastically. Kissu shrugged "I phoned Ichigo yesterday night and said she was coming with Pudding…" beside him Tart shivered "…and some girl called Bridget Verdant"_

"_Bridget?!" Pai echoed "not Bridget, new girl Bridget" he asked. "Kissu shrugged again "think so". Pai groaned he hadn't been expecting this when he had agreed to this; he was expecting Minto or Zakuro._

_At least with Minto, she would probably end up going to a teashop the whole time, and Zakuro…well it would be as if she weren't even there, the girl hardly talked. But Bridget, he wouldn't know what to expect from her, and that was going to be a problem._

"_What's wrong with you?" Tart observed, holding his video camera up to Pai's face "I thought you liked her, you defended her on the girls first day -" "because the kid's around her' shouting was giving me a headache" Pai snapped, but Kissu continued "-and you stared at her the whole lesson she first came here, and you seemed to be enjoying your conversation you were having in the café so much that I had to drag you away before-"_

"_Listen!!" Pai cut in before either of his friends could say any more "I only talked to her in the Café because there was something I wanted to know from her, she means nothing to me. She's annoying, always stuttering, it drives my head in. why can't that girl just get to the point?" "but I thought" Kissu interrupted, but Pai intervened "the only reason I took any interest in her was because she looks like Retesu, but after only a few minutes of talking to her, shows me that Bridget, isn't __any__ thing like Retesu. So the minute you get your girl, and I get my lap-top, Im jilting her"…_

The scene faded away but Bridget didn't care. If it was possible to feel numb and also feel like your heart was being ripped out then that would be close to describing how Bridget felt. How could he say that? How could he think that about her? She hadn't done anything wrong. It was all to much. He had proved her wrong, he wasn't kind, he was every bit as cold and heartless as she had thought.

"Ok now that that's over and done with we can talk" Pai came into the room but stopped short when he saw the tears falling from Bridget's eyes "Bridget, what's wro…" she pressed a button and played the last part of the video: _"Listen!!" Pai cut in before either of his friends could say any more "I only talked to her in the Café because there was something I wanted to know from her, she means nothing to me. She's annoying, always stuttering, it drives my head in. why can't that girl just get to the point?"_

"_but I thought" Kissu interrupted, but Pai intervened "the only reason I took any interest in her was because she looks like Retesu, but after only a few minutes of talking to her, shows me that Bridget, isn't __any__ thing like Retesu. So the minute you get your girl, and I get my lap-top, Im jilting her"…_

Silence filled the room. After what seemed like a lifetime Bridget sighed "So…Retesu must be something, Im sorry Im not anything like her" she said softly putting down the camera.

"Bridget wait" Pai frantically cried "Just listen to me, I…" Bridget held up her hand to shush him "No, stop" she said a little louder, keeping her face surprisingly neutral "I think I've heard enough. Ill go now"

"Wait Bridget let me explain…" he tried again but Bridget cut him off "I know Im no beauty Pai-sempai but…when I was with you I felt happy" she paused as she heard the rain begin to hit the windows "too bad it was all a lie." She sighed and laughed to herself "you know, I came over here to tell you something important, but you don't really deserve to hear it now." she opened the door

Pai once again tried to stop her but this time he stopped. The look in her eyes were too much, so heartbroken and sad. And it nearly killed him to remember it was because of his "goodbye Pai-sempai" she said quietly "and don't worry about having to 'jilt' me, because I wont appear in front of you again unless necessary"

And with that she shut the door behind her. Pai rushed to the window to see Bridget running into the rain and out past the gates and his heart was gripped with a ghostly coldness as he watched the girl he loved walk away from him.

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT RIGHT NOW I REALLLY HATE PAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HOW COULD HE DO THAT…AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT WILL HE DO NOW? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVEIWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND I MIGHT WRIGHT A REALLY ROMANTIC APOLOGY**

**PS…THERE MAY BE A FEW TYP-O'S HERE SINCE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO READ THRU, SO GOMEN NASAI PEOPLES AND I PROMISE TO RE-DO THE CHAPPI SOON**

**ROSE-NEKO-NINJA**


	9. Chapter 9

**CANT FIND MY FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE WHARE DID IT GO? IT'S NOT ON ANY OF MY STORIES **

**I NO OWN TOKYO MEW**

**I WANTED TO FIND OUT WHO WROTE IT, I KINDA FORGOT…WAAAAAAAAAAAA WHERES MY FLAME…Im SOOO CURIOUS NOW. FLAMER, IF YOU'RE READING THIS…REVEAL YOURSELF SO I CAN CONTINUE MY CURIOSITY ONTO OTHER THINGS…LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**OH WELL…THERES JUST ONE THING TO SAY…STOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY TIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEYNESS (GRIN WHILE PEOPLE ON THE STREET BACK AWAY SLOWLY)**

**READ ON PEOPLES **

**NEXT CHAPPIE **

Bridget wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. Her shoulders were still shaking from all the sobbing. Although she had acted all tough and hard when confronting Pai, inside her heart was ripping up into tiny pieces. The second she was outside the gates, Bridget had let the tears fall freely, and they kept falling until now.

Why had he said those things? What did she do wrong? Was it the stuttering? Was it because she was ugly? Was she just plain annoying and not good enough? And why did it hurt so much?

It almost scared her how much it hurt, almost as much as the first time her father had referred to her as 'useless'. No. this was different. With her father, she always sort of knew how he felt about her, so it was expected. And since she too didn't like her father to much, it didn't hurt so much. But this…she felt so low, like the whole world was watching, reading about her pain like it was some kinda tragedy story.

She felt like worthless, and heartbroken. When had Pai become so powerful, as to inspire such feeling in her from a couple of hurtful comments?

She sighed. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was only here to find out if Pai was any better then Ryoko. But instead she had allowed herself to fall in love with a jerk pretending to be a kind person. Yes! That's right, which would have been her answer to him; she was going to tell him how much she loved him back. Until that…

Pai wasn't better then Ryoko, he was the same as Ryoko. No. Scratch that. Pai was in a way, WORSE then Ryoko. At least he didn't pretend to not be a snobbish, pompous, vain jerk.

The phone rang again, it had been ringing non-stop all day. But each time she pressed the little black button and ignored him. But this time, she let it go on to answer phone.

"_Bridget?" _Pai's voice sounded frantic _"Bridget, please, pick up the phone, or give me a call. I need to talk to you. What you heard on the video, it's not true, I promise. Please understand, I only said those things at the fair because Kissu and Tart were giving me a headache about our date and I got angry. I said some things I regret and hate myself for now. _

_But I was being serious when I confessed to you before Bridget I love you. Come on Bridget, Please just pick up the phone I…"_

Bridget decided that she had heard enough. She picked up the phone and cut him off (Bridget-**in bold**/Pai- _in Italics_)

"**Pai-sempai please just stop"**

"_Bridget is that you? Look listen I was just…"_ Bridget didn't let him finish

"**Pai-sempai we have nothing to say"**

"_Bridget, it wasn't true, I really love you, just listen to me…"_

"**I think I listened to enough last night. And how can I believe anything you say after last night. I believed so many things. I believed that you were serious about me…**

"_But…"_

"**I Believed that you were a kind person, I believed that you would be better then…"**

"_That…?"_

"**Doesn't matter, please don't create a scene in school on Monday"**

And with that she put down the phone and prepared herself for more tears.

Pai slammed down the phone, don't create a scene? Don't create a scene? How could he not create a scene? The girl he loved now hated his guts because of a horrible misunderstanding. He said it to her twice, admitted it to himself thousands of times. He obviously didn't like Retesu anymore, he loved Bridget.

And now, he had lost her too. Only it hurt more that it had when he had lost Retesu. Why? It didn't matter; the fact was what he was going to do now.

"Pai" said a still cold voice "Come, I need to talk to you" Pai turned to a shock. His father was gracing him with his presence. Unusual. "Yes sir" he murmured. He approached his father, being very careful to not to show any emotion to the man.

"Your fiancées parents have returned to the country, along with another suitor" he said. Pai's blood ran cold. Fiancée! He had completely forgotten about that. How could he forget about his fiancée? Wait suitor?

"In a few days a gathering will be held to welcome her parents back and to introduce to two of you. I do not want you to loose to that new suitor. We need their business to merge with us" and with that he turned and walked of leaving Pai brewing on his words. There was no way he was going through with his fiancée. He had already lost one girl because of her; he wasn't going to loose Bridget. He was just going to have to explain to this girl that he wasn't going to marry her, and at least she would still have her other suitor.

He looked to the phone, calling Bridget wasn't going to do anything. So he'd wait to see her and try to talk to her.

Bridget walked out of class with her head down, hoping Pai would continue to keep his distance. The whole day she had made sure to be as far apart from him as possible.

Turning her head when the sat beside each other, leaving each class before him, finding someone to talk to when ever she saw Pai approach. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep it up.

She turned in the corridor, bumping into someones shoulder in the process. How she hated that time at lunch, when everyone was rushing around in the halls.

Suddenly she paused when she saw Pai standing right in the centre of the hall, watching her. She turned he head, looking for someone she knew to give her back up. But no one was there, she felt trapped.

Bridget, lowered her head and tried to walk past him, but steps after passing me Pai said in a still but loud voice "Why are you avoiding me Bridget" she stopped and somehow forced out "Im not avoiding you Pai-sempai" that was a complete lie.

She was evading him and they both knew it. "Then why won't you look at me" he turned and took her wrist "Bridget!" he cried "stop avoiding me and look at me"

Eyes were turning onto them now "Pai-sempai let go, don't cause a scene" she whispered, but Pai didn't seem to hear. "You know how I feel; you know that that was the truth. So why? What will it take for you to forgive me?"

Everyone's eyes were on them now. Bridget shook her wrist out of his grasp "I asked you not to cause a scene, couldn't you at least do that? What's wrong with you?" she tried to walk away but was stopped by his voice

"I love you that's what's wrong. You may not believe it, but that's how I feel" he took a step forward "I love you so much. When I close my eyes, you're all I see' you're smiling face, your crying face everything about you. It makes me do crazy and stupid things" he took another step "I want you back, and I will chase you until your mine. Because I love you. I won't loose you"

Bridget so wanted to believe him, but how? After all the lies…how? She suddenly noticed all the eyes that were on her, all with shocked expressions and all glancing at Pai. Stunned that such words came out of his mouth. But Pai didn't notice, his eyes were on Bridget unmoving and emotional.

She shook her head and tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not let herself be won over. No.

"Im sorry, buts that's impossible, so please just give up" she whispered and with that she turned and ran just as the bell went.

Pai watched her run; he had been expecting that reaction. But what he hadn't expected was his sudden confession.

When he had seen Bridget's hurt expression, he suddenly got the urge to say something; he needed her to know how he felt. It was that important. And what he said was true, he would not give up.

The day of the party came quick and Pai recovered the universal teenage boy hate for suits. He wished for his usual comfortable jeans and shirt.

But Pai knew he wasn't here for dressing up, he was here to set the record straight. "Pai, get ready" his father murmured. Pai nodded, half sorry for his father, but he would not be another pawn in the business game.

If he was ever going to win Bridget back then he needed to do this. No more loose ends.

Bridget breathed in, she had loathed the coming day. Ever since her parents had told her, with out any warning may she add? She was still so beaten about Pai and accepting Ryoko proposal, this was just too much. "Darling, get ready" her mother called. Bridget sighed time for them all to know the truth. With a deep breath she took the first step.

"Hello my guests" Pai turned to see a elder man standing by a door way on an inside balcony. "Thank you for coming this evening. My wife and I are very grateful. But I must admit, this wasn't the only reason I invited you all here today" the crowed started murmuring.

"A while back, I told my dear friend from the Kinimoto company, that I may promise my daughter to his son in the future" all eyes glanced on Pai, he stared them down unafraid"

"But also a while back, another approached me and asked me for her hand. Ryoko Taihen" people glanced at another man. He was surprisingly hansom with short midnight blue hair casually falling into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled charmingly at the crowed causing some girls to giggle.

"Tonight, Mr Kinimoto will meet my Daughter for the first time" he turned to the doors "will you please give a warm welcome to my daughter Retesu Midorikawa"

Pai's heart stopped. '_it cant be'_ he looked up at the doors and was stunned at what he saw…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**YO PEOPLES, REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPIE, THE STORIES GETTING GOOD REVIEW REVEIW**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

SOMEONE SAID I BRING MY WRITING TO LIFE!! 'SNIFF SNIFF'

**IM TEARING UP FROM HAPPINESS. REVEIWS LIKE THESE IS ONE OF THE MANY REASONS I LOVE BEING A WRITER. **

**ANOTHER REASON…I JUST LOVE WRIGHTING AND SHARING MY WAKY IMAJINATION. **

**OK NEXT CHAPPIE**

_LAST TIME ON "I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR SMILE…_

"_But also a while back, another approached me and asked me for her hand. Ryoko Taihen" people glanced at another man. He was surprisingly hansom with short midnight blue hair casually falling into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled charmingly at the crowed causing some girls to giggle._

"_Tonight, Mr Kinimoto will meet my Daughter for the first time" he turned to the doors "will you please give a warm welcome to my daughter Retesu Midorikawa"_

_Pai's heart stopped. '__it cant be'__ he looked up at the doors and was stunned at what he saw…_

* * *

The girl coming out from the doors was stunning. No glasses. Her long forest green hair was straightened and out with a few strands pinned back with a traditional Japanese butterfly hair pin.

She was wearing a beautiful Kimono; the design was gorgeous, like the ocean. All the different shades of blue and green, combining together. to create a master piece and advance the girls beauty.

She wasn't wearing too much make up, nor was she wearing too little. Just the right amount to accentuate her lush red lips and deep blue eyes.

She approached the balcony with refinement and grace, like she wasn't even really touching the ground.

But what shocked Pai was that this elegant, graceful, refined, beautiful, woman before him, was Bridget.

Anyone from school wouldn't be able to tell, she looked so…different. But Pai knew he would never forget her eyes. It was Bridget! But wait…he said Retesu. So who was Bridget and why? Pai's head was spinning.

"Hello" the girl who looked like Bridget said in a loud clear voice "Welcome, my name is Retesu Midorikawa, I am very pleased to meet all of you" she smiled, and her smile was like the sun. Pai felt his heat go warm.

"I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight and I look forward to getting to know Kinimoto-san"

She bowed her head in the traditional Japanese bow "What a lady" Pai turned to see two older women looking up at her with their poor sons standing by looking so, so board. "She's the perfect example of a proper young lady. And so well mannered" the other one said. She poked one of the men don't just stand there, introduce yourself.

Pai stopped listening and looked back to Bridget who was descending down the stairs in her elegant manner. He half expected her to trip and fall over like classic Bridget. But she made it to the bottom with a poised step.

Who was she? Why… Pai saw a man approach Bridget's side he took her hand and kissed her hand. Bridget blushed, though she tried to hide it. But Pai saw, typical Bridget. He knew it was her now; no one else blushed quite like Bridget.

Pai watched as the man, was Ryoko his name? Put his arm around Bridget. A surge of jealousy coursed through his being, as well as anger and confusion. She had lied to him, about what he didn't know, but he was about to find out.

He marched over and stood behind Bridget. She noticed him immediately and whirled round. A look of panic fitted across her eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came and was replaced with a calm that was so unlike Bridget. She was in control.

* * *

Bridget bowed before Pai "Kinimoto-san, Konnichiwa" she hated these fancy dinner party's, but she loved Pai's expression when he saw who she really was. And she knew that he would demand answers soon.

But until then, she would vent out some of her hurt by making him as irritated as possible and see how long he would hold it in.

He bowed "It's a pleasure Midorikawa-san…" "Please" she smiled "Midorikawa is so long, call me Retesu-san" he was pretending to not know her; well two could play at that game.

"The pleasure is all mine, I've heard so much about you" "and I would like you to know more about me" he said "would you like to…" she cut him off..

"Oh have you met my Friend Ryoko" she grabbed the midnight blue haired boy's sleeve. Pai stiffened, but none the less put out his hand to shake Ryoko's. "So I see you're my competition" he said. Pai nodded

"Well Im afraid Im not giving her up so easily without a fight. Im very taken with Retesu-san" he said with a cheeky grin at Bridget who in turn, blushed, a fake light blush.

Pai was irritated and although it didn't show on his face it instead showed in his eyes. "Miss…Retesu-san, would you care to take a walk with me in your mothers beautiful garden?" he said with a bow as he took her hand a winked. All traced of annoyance gone and replaced with his usual spark. Bridget fought back on of her real blushes. How did Pai always bring those out of her?

She decided to accept as she gave him her hand which he took and began to lead her out onto the terrace. It was time for the truth and the truth hurt.

* * *

Pai didn't know weather to strangle her, or be completely shocked by her. Bridget had toyed with him, trying to keep them in the room for as long as possible. She wasn't avoiding him or running away, she had been only trying to irritate him. But now they were out and he wanted to know what in the world was going on.

Who was she if not the Bridget Verdant he had fallen in love with?

He followed her deep into the garden and eventually when they were deep enough, Bridget came to an abrupt halt. "Bridget! He said sternly "what is going on, and why did those people in there introduce you as Retesu Midorikawa?"

Bridget turned; her face was emotionless "Isn't it obvious Pai-san, they call me that because my name is Retesu Midorikawa" Pai stared "Bridget what are you talking about?"

"Bridget Verdant—" she said raising her voice slightly "—is a girl from America with overbite and a broken leg, she is currently being home-schooled in the United States. I simply took her spot and her name and entered into the school"

Pai stared at her, trying to find some trace to show him that she was joking, she wasn't "But why my school, there are better schools in Japan, Im only in a public school because I wanted to be. Why would you go through so much trouble?"

Bridget raised her long, draping kimono sleeve to her face and covered her mouth and nose, giving her a mysterious appearance.

"Because two years ago, Ryoko proposed to me. And to put in the nicest way possible, he's vain, rude, conniving, boring, possessive arrogant ignorant and the idea of marrying him makes me shudder" she removed her sleeve and looked up at the flowers growing on a near by cherry-blossom tree

"But I then found out about my other fiancé, and it was then I decided I would find out more about him. If he was at least a little bit better then Ryoko, I would choose him, if not then I would accept Ryoko.

I expected my other fiancé to be just as vain and arrogant due to his rich upbringing."

Her expression turned sad but with the smallest hint of a smile "but instead he turned out to be kind, strong." She clutched the fabric by her heart "he made me smile and laugh. He protected me, and I thought he accepted me for all of me" a small tear squeezed its way out of her eye as she suddenly glared at him "but that was all his illusion to deceive me and humiliate me—" Pai tried to interrupt but Retesu didn't let him "—he turned out to be worse then Ryoko, because at least Ryoko doesn't hide what he is. At least Ryoko didn't lie"

Pai was speechless, suddenly everything made sense, he wanted to yell, to say something, to take Retesu in his arms and explain everything to her, to make her believe him about how much he loved her. But when he opened his mouth, no sound would come out.

"And you want to know the most ironic thing about it all" she swivelled round and once her face was turned away from him, she allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. "It wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to make me feel this way and I wasn't…" she paused "supposed to end up falling in love with you"

Pai's heart just stopped, she loved him! She loved him back!, she felt the same way! This was great.

She wiped away the tears and glared at him again "but it was all a lie wasn't it"

"NO! RETESU I WASENT…"

"NO PAI, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE" she screamed

"I trusted you Pai and I foolishly wanted to believe you" she shook her head "Im going to accept Ryoko's proposal" "what" Pai cried "you cant do that" he jumped forward and grabbed her arm "you said it yourself, the thought of marrying him makes you shudder" she looked down at his arm for a second before murmuring "let me go Pai-san"

Pai growled "No, not until we talk"

She shook her arms out of his grip "Im done listening to you and at least when Ryoko decides to jilt some one, he doesn't hide it. He doesn't lie about things like this."

And with that she walked away. Leaving Pai behind.

* * *

**I KNOW-SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT WILL HOPEFULL GET BETTER, IM WRITING FROM MY MOMS COMPUTER.**

**KEEP THE FAITH AND PLEASE DON'T BE DISSAPOINTED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**AND I WILL WRITE SO DO NOT WORRY**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I CANT THINK OF ANY THING TO FILL IN THE DETAILS WHICH IS WHY IT TOOK SO LONG**

**BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE AND LIKE I SAID PLEASE DON'T FEEL DISSAPOINTED**

**I JUST LOST MY BRACES AND NOW Im WEARING RETAINERS. SOUNDS OK RIGHT? BUT UNFORTUNETLY I DIDN'T PUT THEM ON FOR THE WEEK AND MY TEETH MOVED BACK SLIGHTLY. **

**NOW IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS.**

**IM WRITING THIS CHAPTER IN AGONISING PAIN OUUUCH**

**NEXT CHAPPIE**

**11**

Retesu closed her eyes and let the cool water from the shower run over her body and soak into her hair. She sighed.

For the rest of the night after her announcement to Pai, she avoided him. But she had also been aware of how his eyes had not once left her. They followed her frame as she chatted and mingled and his expression had been flawless but his eyes…oh his eyes…they were…

Retesu turned her face up to the rushing water. The expression on Pai's face flashed through her mind. It was the expression that had appeared after she told him she was going to accept Ryoko's proposal.

He had looked so heartbroken, his eyes so sad, like he was the one being betrayed.

She rested her head against the cool shower wall, why did his expression send a sudden wave of sadness through her heart? She touched her face tears were streaming down her face and mingling with the water from the shower. Did she already love Pai this much? And if she did what was she going to do about it?

* * *

Pai banged his head against the wall for the twentieth time. Since Kissu had stolen all his sake to keep him from getting drunk ever again, banging his head against the wall was the next best thing.

"Uggg" he groaned and sagged against the wall of his room "engaged…to another. Could Bridget…No…Retesu really do that?" She had plainly admitted her feelings for him, and it was ripping him apart inside to know that he had completely ruined everything with his stupid temper. For his whole life he had waited for Retesu to come back and now to find out that Retesu was Retesu was just too messed up.

The hurt in eyes had almost broken his heart. Pai didn't even know he had a heart anymore. Apparently he did and it was hurting…A LOT

What was he going to do; he knew what he wanted to do, but how?

"Pai, get your head away from the wall and step away from the hard surfaces" Kissu cried out comically as he and Taruto yanked him away from the wall.

"And how will that help my problem" he wanted to yell, instead it came out as a moan "so what she's getting married to someone else" Kissu said pulling back the drawn curtains "get over it, there are plenty of fish in the sea, get out there and find some other chick, you gotta—"

"She's not a fish Kissu!" Pai yelled from the floor "and she's not a chicken either. She's a living breathing human being who I've lost just because I had to be a jerk who took out his anger on some innocent girl" he gasped for breath "what would you feel like if Ichigo and that guy last year, Masaya, had gone out after all?"

Kissu looked down depressed. Last year some exchange student had tried to charm Ichigo. He nearly got her too, till Kissu exposed him for the play-boy he really was.

"Pai get up" Pai looked up to see Taruto looking down at him seriously. Which surprised him since Taruto never looked serious. "Get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself" he walked over to the window seat and sat down, clutching his knees to his chest "Pudding had a fiancé"

Pai stared at him young friend looking so solemn. "Her father arranged it; his name is Ron Yuebin, a martial artist and ten times better then me. He's one of the reasons why I felt like Pudding was off limits to me"

"If your trying to say—" Pai began but Taruto cut him off "two years ago Ron called the engagement off, said he wanted to dedicate himself to his career. But you know the funny thing, even after that I still didn't go after her."

He looked out the window "it took me two years to realise that what was holding me back wasn't her fiancé or her father or anything like that. It was me and my stubbornness, I was so caught up in my popularity and my outer face I wouldn't let myself be happy.

But I managed to get over myself, and now Im contemplating telling her my feelings, I know she will say yes so now all that's stopping me is myself"

He looked back to Pai who was stunned "I was lucky to come to my senses before I lost her. So get up get over yourself and go do something about her before she accepts that dogfish's proposal"

Half of Pai wanted to laugh '_dogfish?'_

"Besides, after so many years of depression, you finally show some interest in a girl. This is way to good to end over some silly comment."

"That caught Pai's attention, he was right, it was stupid, he had barley knew the girl when he said those things, but then Retesu. She had looked so stricken so betrayed, like it had happened before…"

"Taruto, I need to find out as much about Retesu Midorikawa, about her personal background, things that don't appear in the tabloids"

Kissu raised his eyebrow "Why?"

Pai stood up and rubbed his head "Because for the first time in his whole life, Taruto is right" "Hey!!!" Taruto whined. Pai ignored and got out his laptop "Im not giving up on her"

* * *

Retesu pulled off the towel from her damp hair as she exited the bathroom. The bath didn't help; usually a bath always helped her feel better.

Oh why wouldn't the hurt in her chest go away? This was too much. Pai's face would not leave her mind. She so desperately wanted to believe him when he had said he loved her.

But the last time she had believed someone, she had ended up with a broken heart. She didn't want go down the same road. So why couldn't she forget.

That afternoon she had tried to accept Ryoko's proposal, but the second the words had fashioned in her mind they would not come out in the form of a voice.

Instead she had just run away. Retesu felt terrible.

She sighed for the twelfth time in two hours. She turned to the window and looked up at the moon, glimmering and gleaming in the dark night sky. The moonlight shone down on her lighting up her pearly white skin.

The sight itself would have been so mystifying were it not for the trail of tears that streamed down girl's cheeks as well as the unbelievable sadness that filled her eyes. "Pai" she whispered "why?"

* * *

Pai turned away from his laptop, to shocked at what he saw. According to his research, Retesu had gone out with a man by the name of Kaito Yamanaka. The relationship had lasted three and a half years until for some reason he had broke up with her and sold their story to the press.

Pai growled how someone could let a girl like Retesu go and do something like sell their own personal story to the press.

He closed his laptop. Now there was no escaping it, he wasn't going to just walk away and allow Retesu to think he was the same as Kaito and Ryoko. He was going to prove it to her, that she was good enough.

* * *

The next day Retesu awake, to the sunlight's gentle, yet strict rays. She had accidentally fallen asleep by the window in her cream blue bath robe, her cheeks covered in dried up tears.

She sniffed and reached forward to unlock to catch on the window. The window snapped open and allowed her to look down on the beauty. Her mother had had a garden planted just outside her window. Her father had of course advised against it, but in this one fight however, the garden had won the argument, and now here it was

The white, pink and blue orchids, the multicoloured roses the sweet smelling jasmine and beautiful cherry blossoms. Retesu loved her garden. When nothing else worked, the garden would always give her some form of peace.

She sighed (_again? Man, this girl had breath to spare_) she turned her head to the piano, she wanted to play it, but one glance at the clock told her that banging on a piano this early in the morning would not be a good idea. So instead she just turned to the window, deep in thought and sighed. (_AGAIN?)_

* * *

**NOW I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD END THEIR SUFFERING WITH THE BIG FORGIVING SCENE I HAD PLANNED, OR PROLONG IT FOR SUPENCE AND INSTEAD INSERT SOME SAD FLUFFY CUTENESS SCENE'S**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL YOU DO**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!! MY TEETH STILL HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT LIKE YOU WOULDENT BELIEVE, AND IT'S REALLY ANNOYING. **

**OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**K.O**

**I DESIDED TO END THE SUSPENCE AND QUE MY FAVERITE CHAPTER IN DA STORY.**

**P.S- TO ALL THE MASAYA FANS OUT THERE WHO NOW HATE MY GUTS—GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!**

**I NEEDED SOMEONE TO BE THE PLAY BOY AND AT THE TIME MASAYA SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA.**

**BUT POINT TAKEN, NOT EVERYONE IS A MASAYA BASHA, AND JUST SO ALL OF YOU KNOW, I DON'T HATE MASAYA EITHER, I DON'T MIND HIM (DON'T LIKE HIM/DON'T HATE HIM)**

**BUT I WONT SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MASAYA—ILL JUST MAKE UP AN OOC CHARACTER**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG **_**I WON'T SAY IM IN LOVE**__**, **_**OR THE SONG **_**AT THE BEGINNING**_

**NOR DO I OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

**QUE CHAPPIE**

**; p**

Two days later and Retesu was still feeling miserable, her heart was still hurting, she still hadn't accepted Ryoko's proposal and Pai was still constantly on her mind.

"Baka" she cried smacking herself in the head. "You'd think Id have learned my lesson with Kaito"

She turned on the TV and switched it onto the music channel. But then a familiar sensation reminded her of the time when she had heard that Taylor swift song and then decided to confess. And look how that had turned out. No. music was not the answer now.

So instead she tuned into the movies channel and an old movie _Hercules _played_. _Retesu loved that film, and one of her favourite songs. Even though music was not what she wanted at the moment, she could not resist singing along with Meg, for old time's sake.

Maybe it would help this time. And besides, Retesu always did have no will power when it came to music.

(Meg/Retesu in **bold- **muses in_italics (_read the lyrics please, there Important)

"**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**Oh**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth this aggravation**

**That's ancient history**

**Been there, done that"**

Retesu thought of Kaito, and his beautiful eyes, his merry laugh his warming smile. She had been so in love, and he had hurt her so much. And now Pai…she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

She wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore, starting with her emotions. Then the muses' voices cued in.

"_Who'd ya think you're kiddin?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel_

_And who you're thinking of"_

"**No-o-o-o-o-o-o"**

Retesu sang union with Meg. But for some reason the muses' words and the song was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"**No chance, No way**

**I won't say it **

**No, No"**

"_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it_

_Uh-oh"_

Retesu subconsciously shrugged

"**It's too cliché **

**I won't say Im in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson"**

Retesu thought of her heartbreak with Kaito.

"**It feels so good when you start out"**

Now she thought of Pai and the good times they had together

"**Oh, how my head is screaming get a grip girl **

**Unless you're dying to cry you're heart out**

**O-o-o-o-o-h-h-h!"**

"Images of all the times she had cried over both Kaito and Pai flashed through her mind, she was doing the right thing giving up on them, she didn't feel anything but hate and contempt for them especially Pai at the moment.

Again the muse's words contradicted her and Meg's thoughts.

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"_

No

"**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"**

But a stray thought of Pai and their good times together crossed her mind. Their conversations, the moments, the times he had protected her, their kisses. A small smile creped up onto her lips. Even Kaito hadn't made her fall that fast.

"_Give up; give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

The smile disappeared and Retesu snapped back out of the daydream

"**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"**

The muses' on the TV shook their heads.

"_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"_

Retesu shook her head.

"**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"**

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"_

Retesu looked out to her garden and sighed, an image of her and Pai's last kiss plastered in her mind

"**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in **

**Lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-v-e"**

The muses finished with their Sha-la-la's and left Retesu even more confused then before. Music was defiantly not the right thing.

Now she couldn't even think straight, had she given up on her feelings? Or was she still in love with Pai?

* * *

Pai set up the last link, to his computer. It had taken exactly twenty minutes to realize that some valuable footage had been captured on Taruto's camera.

And another five minutes to pry the thing from his hands. For the one who had suggested him to keep trying for Retesu he was really reluctant. But eventually the footage had been downloaded, and the camera returned.

He picked up the phone it had been two days, two days of agonising over Retesu. But now was the time.

The dial tone rang into his ear and a few seconds later it went to voice mail, but that didn't deter Pai, if she didn't pick up her voice mail, then it would just appear as more of a surprise tomorrow.

"Retesu, if you're getting this please don't delete or you will have an even bigger surprise then tomorrow.

I told you that I loved you, and I don't give up so easily. The last time I did that I lost you to England. Im not going to loose you again. So tomorrow at 6:00 turn on your laptop and open your window. Just listen to what I have to say"

He put the hone down and set himself to downloading another piece of the jigsaw puzzle that was his apology.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

_(the next day: morning: at 6:00)_

Retesu unfastened the clutch on the window that led to the balcony, it still faced her garden.

She had nearly deleted the message, but something made her stop and listen. And she would be lying if she didn't mention that it had felt good to hear his deep sardonic voice again.

She sat at her laptop, suddenly a e-mail appeared on the screen. It didn't look dangerous, she checked the name. It was from Pai!

She opened it, and a video began playing. The time clock in the corner told her that it was from befog she had seen the video of Pai insulting her. in fact it was on the very day, about ten minutes before she walked in.

"_I cant believe I kissed her…at a bus stop…in front of a bus…filled with people…and called her sweetheart!!! How corny can I get" Pai groaned to Kissu and Tart who were sitting with him in his living room._

"_Yeah" piped in Tart from the window-sill "if you were any cornier, you'd be the king of corn" he laughed and Pai glared at him. "Oh and how was your date with Pudding" he asked with a grin._

_Tart spluttered and Kissu sniggered "what! how did you know? who told you" "that would be me" Kissu raised his hand "you mom told me. I called yesterday to ask id you wanted to come on another triple date. But your mom said you were already on a date with a 'delightful cheerful girl by the name of Pudding'"_

_Tart looked to the ground "it was…ok" he murmured. "So anyway" Kissu continued "what brought on the sudden confession? What happened to Retesu?" he asked confused._

_Pai sighed "I got over her" he sighed "And what happened to jilting her after getting your computer back? You know, I was really surprised when I saw you with Bridget yesterday, and especially when you sang for her. What gives?" Kiss asked again._

_Pai smiled and looked up "That was before I fell in love with her" _

"_Man your whipped!"_

_The two turned to see that Tart had been recording the whole transaction with his video camera. "TART!! I WONT TELL YOU AGAIN, GET THAT STUPID THING AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I SMASH IT TO PIECES!!!!" Pai yelled._

Retesu's breath stopped in her throat. That one sentence kept replaying itself in her mind '_that was before I fell in love with her, that was before I fell in love with her, that was before I fell in love with her'_

And this was before she had seen the first video. He had no need for a façade in front of his friends, so maybe…what he had said about loving her…had been true?

Suddenly the phone rang she picked it up subconsciously. Pai's voice blared in her ear "_Retesu?_" she jumped to attention "Pai, what is this, the video?" she cried breathlessly into the mouth piece.

"_oh good you got it, Bridget I wanted you to know, I will never be like Ryoko, nor will I treat you like Kaito_"

Retesu's heart stopped "How...how did you know about—"

Pai cut her off "it doesn't matter, but I need you to know that while I did lie to you about the date, and when I said those things at the fair, at the time I did mean it—"

Bridget's heart plummeted. "_but after getting to know you, I couldn't help myself I fell in love with you, not because you're a replacement for the Retesu from my past, but because I really loved you. And if you'll let me I promise to prove it to you for the rest of our time together_"

Tears were poking out of her eyes now, "_Retesu, please tell me there is still a piano in your room…by the window_" "yes" Bridget answered, walking to the piano.

"_Remember your favourite song, the one you were playing in school, play it now, and sing. Your room is soundproof, right?"_

"yes but Pai" she said raising her eyebrows "I don't like to sing the boys part, remember?" "don't worry about that, just sing" she could hear the excitement in his voice as he hung up.

Retesu shrugged and placed her fingers on the piano and she began to play and sing in a clear loud voice.

(read the lyrics, there important)

(girl's part in _italics_—boys part in **bold**—both girl and boy in _**bold and italics**_—high parts in _underline__**)**_

"_We were strangers _

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And Im suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you"_

She sang her heart out, not really knowing what to expect. When suddenly, another clear, masculine voice rang through the window and music started playing.

"**No one told me**

**I was going to find you"**

There was no way that could be Pai's voice. She flung herself out the window and onto the balcony. There, standing among all the plants of her garden, was Pai, holding a microphone, with a radio and amp beside him, singing the beautiful boys part to her with his beautiful voice. He smiled at her.

"**Unexpected, what you did to my heart"**

He started walking towards the balcony, as he sang the high part.

"**When ****I ****lost hope**

**You were there to remind me **

**This is the **_**start"**_

Bridget sang the last word with him, tears of happiness dripping down his face. They both sang the chorus and while they did Pai began to clime up the ivy by her window to the balcony.

"_**Cause, life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**Ill be there when the world stops turning**_

_**Ill be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end-"**_

He reached the top and swung his leg over the railing. Till they were both standing before each other.

"_**I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you"**_

He reached forward and took her hand

"_**We were strangers**_

_**On a crazy adventure"**_

He sang

"_**Never knowing**_

_**how our dreams would come true"**_

She sang in accomplice.

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

Their voices blended so perfectly, it was like they were made for each other. He reached up and cupped her cheek and she cupped his hands on her cheek.

"_**Cause, life is a road **_

_**And I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**Ill be there when the world stops turning**_

_**Ill be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

He released her cheek and took her arms and drew her into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest. And they sang together.

"_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**A new love in the dark**_

_**Now our dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothings gonna tear us**__** apa-a-a-a-a-r-t**_

_**Life**__** is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing…"

"_At the beginning__**"**_

Bridget sang, taking her head of his chest and looking him in the face. They both smiled and their faced inched towards each other

"_**with you…"**_

They both sang as they closed the distance between them and the music ended.

Retesu relaxed into the kiss and five minutes later the two pulled away and she sighed as he once again cupped her cheek. She relaxed into his palm "well" she breathed through her swollen kissed lips "I finally finished the song"

Pai grinned as he whispered against her lips "Im sorry, about everything. But Retesu Midorikawa, when Im with you I end up doing the most crazy, corny things" he nuzzled his nose against hers "But Im so completely in love with you, so what can you do? Except love me back."

He put his lips so close to hers till they were only an inch apart "if you don't want this, then push me away, and I wont ever bother you again" "Retesu smiled against his lips "of course I cant push you away, I love you too much for that" and with that Pai reclaimed her lips.

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I'VE BEEN PLANNING THAT SCENE FOREVER. AND NOW IT'S FINELLY HERE**

**AND THE FLUFF DOSENT STOPS THER, KEPP READING AND REVIEWING WHILE I KEEP WRIGHTING. AND TOGETHER, WE WILL FINISH THIS SRORY**

**SEE YA SOON**

**FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF FOOOOOOOEVEEEEEEEEEER**

_**.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO PEOPLES, MY NAME IS PERSON AND YOUR NAMES ARE PEOPLES AND THERE ARE PURPLE DINOSAURS FROZEN ON MARS.**

**DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE IM CRAZY!! I GET ENOUGH OF THAT. IM JUST RANDOM.**

**SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER**

**CUE CHAPTER…**

As the house began to rustle, people started to get up to do the daily jobs and chores. But no one woke up the young mistress since it was a Sunday and, she usually slept in on those days.

But today, however, instead of sleeping, the young mistress Retesu, snuggled into the arms of her love, as the two leant against the wall of the balcony. Him, with his arms around her shoulder and waist, protectively and her, with her head resting against his chest.

"You know she murmured" I still can't figure out how you got into my garden, or how you even knew I had a piano in my room—" she looked up at him with an eyebrow half raised "or, how you even knew that I had a garden in the first place"

A blush flushed through his face, as he tried to avoid eye contact. "Pai" she asked "what are you not telling me?"

Pai sighed, "It's kind of a long story." He shifted into a more comfortable position till his chin was resting on the top of her head. "I took and IQ test when I was eight and scored high…really high.

My father decided that I was ready to be introduced into the world of business, then while I was still young and learning" he paused "I hated it.

At times when most kids would have been playing and discovering the joy which is fun, I stayed inside and studied the stock market income and discovered the concept which we know as boredom"

He frowned "I went to my first board meeting and cocktail party when I was twelve. Everyone there wore such fake expressions; you could see the lies so clearly in their eyes it was as if you were looking into their reflections. The ones they were trying in vain to hide. It would have been funny if it weren't so pathetic.

How they all greeted me as the 'Young Master' and pretended to like me when all they were really thinking was 'what is this kid doing here' imagine a young kid being exposed to all those lies? It made me sick and I drew myself in, not knowing what a kind genuine person even was."

A small smile crossed his face "Until this time when I was thirteen. I had gotten so fed up with my dumb studies; I slipped through the window and into the garden a couple of doors down. It was an accident; I was really just running down the road when I heard an attendant call for me. He sounded close, so I just reacted and jumped up into the branches of a tree that happened to be above me."

With his free hand he scratched the back of his head. "I was going to get down after he left but then…" he looked down at her "I heard someone singing."

Retesu's breath stopped in her throat as he continued with a soft smile that threatened to melt her heart "the tree I was in, happened to be by a girl's window, she was playing the piano, and singing so sweetly I couldn't help but smile. You could see the joy and happiness in her eyes so clearly; I couldn't help but suddenly feel happy too. Her smile was so bright, like the sun, my heart skipped.

Ill never forget her eyes. It was such a wonderful change, to see such simple, happy, joyful feelings. They were so real.

That was the day my first love started. But I never confessed. Because I was told I had a fiancée. At first I was angry, and I decided I wouldn't go after her. But when she moved away it became my biggest regret. And I couldn't even do anything about it. And then one day I found some documents, saying that the engagement had been broken off. And it had been broken off three weeks after she left.

I swore I would never fall in love with anyone again. Until I met a Bridget Verdant, and she made my head spin, with her politics talk and her secrets, everything about her. I soon fell in love again. But I never in my wildest dreams did I expect both Retesu and Bridget to be my fiancée."

Retesu stared at him, shocked at his story. Of course she remembered the boy; she had spent a whole three weeks hoping to see him again. But he never showed. She not once thought he could ever be Pai. In fact, she had really just forgotten about him.

"Now" he said smirking "it's my turn" Retesu blinked "your turn for what?" she asked. "My turn to ask you a personal question"

"Hey, I didn't know it was a personal question" she protested. Pai tapped the bridge of her nose "it still counts". Retesu huffed playfully "fine go on then, ask one question, and ill give an honest, proper answer. It's only fair"

Pai nodded and suddenly he tensed a little "Who is Kaito" Retesu tensed too "w-why would you want to know a thing like that?" she stuttered.

"When I said those things, they made such a effect on you" "that's in the past now" she tried to change the subject "it doesn't matter—" "it dose matter!" he cried "don't you see, I don't know exactly what he did to you, but your letting it control your life." She winced, but Pai tightened his grip on her "tell me, or how will I know what will hurt you?"

She still shook her head "I don't want to make you angry, everything that we shared; I don't know if it's something you would want to hear. Even though I don't love him anymore…I once did"

Pai nodded "don't worry. Ill listen and I won't judge you. I understand that you loved him at the time. And you say you love me. So as long as you're telling me the truth, I won't be jealous of a ghost from your past.

She could see his logic; nevertheless it still hurt to talk about it. But Pai's arms around her were doing marvellous things to her confidence. And she felt that it was now the right time to talk about it.

"Kaito…" she started "I met Kaito when I was in England. My father didn't approve in my music. He said a girl of my status should be doing more important thing with my life. But I couldn't see why I couldn't do both. So I studied, and got best grades, did classes on marine biology, all to please my father.

But one day, one of my closest friends told me about this club with karaoke. I thought it was a good idea, so I went. And that's where I met him. He was the drummer in the band that sang on stage. I went on stage, borrowed a guitar and sang my heart out" she linked her two little fingers together

"We just clicked his music with my voice. He didn't sing much, but his drumming made up for it. So good, it was like I was feeling the beat.

Kaito and I became girlfriend and boyfriend, we were both in love, or at least I was. I loved him so much, with his laughing smile, and twinkling eyes. I thought we were made for each other.

But my father found out and he didn't approve of Kaito, he was just some student with only enough money to survive. No money, no connections, such a waste on his daughter."

Retesu looked so sad, Pai wanted to bundle her up and protect her from the hurt that they both knew was coming. But he needed to know.

"He…" she tried to continue "he paid Kaito off, and Kaito took the money just like that." She snapped her fingers "But then Kaito, he sold our story to the press, to the tabloids, the news. Who all just gulped it up. The famous tycoons daughter dumped by the nothing boy/ drummer.

I confronted him about it. And he told me that the only reason he went out with me in the first place was to make his ex-girlfriend jealous" Retesu's heart pained as she told him every last detail.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Kaito!! Kaito I know you're here!!" Retesu cried as she stormed into his apartment. She opened the door to find Kaito packing up his cloths. "Kaito" she gasped "what in the world is this?" She held up a newspaper._

_She had just been walking down the road when suddenly every newspaper and magazine in the corner store, spouted pictures of the two of them, along with the words __**DUMPED BY BOYFRIEND:KAITO TELLS ALL**__ in big bold letters._

_She had ran all the way back to the apartment, desperate to find out what was going on "explain this" Kaito glanced up for a second and then back down at the suitcase "isn't it obvious, Im dumping you, and moving out" his words were like someone beginning to push an icy knife into her heart. _

"_What are you saying, I don't understand" she said walking over to him and setting the newspaper down. "You did this? You gave these people our pictures?"_

"_Not just our pictures, our conversations, our e-mails, and a detailed account of our time together"_

"_But why?" she asked, tears threatening to fall. Who was this guy, and where was her Kaito. The Kaito she had fallen in love with, the Kaito that made her feel so special._

"_Why?" he repeated "for the money of course. They paid me thousands, I can get a record deal with this, and I can finally afford my girlfriend" _

"_Girlfriend?" she repeated stunned_

_Kaito closed the suitcase shut "oh yeah, didn't I tell you about her, Annett, really cute, short blond hair, bright blue eyes, you know, the stereo type" _

_Retesu shook her head not wanting to believe what she was hearing "but what about us, I thought you loved me, and now I find out you have a girlfriend. How long was this for?"_

"_Since before the day I met you" he grinned "it was so easy to make you fall in love with me. At first it was just to make Annett jealous, we were having a bump in our relationship. But then I found out you were rich; it was just a matter of time. I would build up a story, and then dump you. But when your father offered to buy me out, I accepted, and I took the press money. Now, Im off to America, with Annett in total"_

_Retesu was frozen to the ground, her heart hurting like none other. "I don't understand…what… so everything that we had…was a lie."_

"_Kaito reached forward and patted her head smugly "Duhh! You didn't really think I would really ever fall in love with a plain, drab, ordinary, boring girl like you. I mean who would fall for some one that actually believes in sex after marriage, it's ridiculous. No, I prefer girls who are more exiting; you were just a temporary replacement."_

"_Replacement!" she cried "how could you say that, just because I have some principles? What about me, is not good enough?"_

"_Girls like you, are never good enough" he smirked "but don't worry, Im sure your daddy can buy you a good boyfriend, you've got the money"_

"_Kaiiiiito-kuuuun!!!!!!" they both turned to see a thin, skimpy girl with short blond hair tied back in two pig-tails and bright blue eyes, wearing next to nothing. "Are you done dumping her yet? We're going to miss our flight" she whined in a high pitched baby voice that most boys thought was cute but Retesu just thought was loud._

_She looked over to Retesu's tear stained face "Yo" she sneered._

"_Hey Baby" Kaito called as he picked up his suitcase "Just about done" he passed Retesu and circled his arm around her waist._

"_Bye cup-cake, you'll see me on TV" and with that he walked out, leaving her broken hearted and frozen to the ground. She broke down and wept. _

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Pai was completely still, he looked down at Retesu, his beautiful Retesu. With her forest green hair, peach skin, slender curves and gorgeous deep azure eyes. She was stunning, so calm, in control, sensible. He couldn't believe that someone actually did something like that to her.

"So that's why you were so angry" he tightened his grip on her and began caressing her shoulder gently.

"Ill never forget that day. How I just stood there listening to his insults. Too frozen to do anything, I let him get away with it, like the coward Im am"

Pai snorted "if there's one thing I know about you is that you're no coward. And besides, revenge wouldn't be good for you, your too innocent for something like that, it the best thing about you"

Retesu raised her eyebrow "was that suppose to be a compliment?" he smiled "yes, I like you better this way"

Retesu stood and walked over to the rail of the balcony. "He hurt me so badly, to just…to treat me like that, to use me for his girlfriend and then throw me away for money…and then flaunt it as if it were OK! I never once forgot that day. His words continue to swirl in my mind constantly.

When I met Ryoko, I was determined to not allow myself to ever feel the same way about him like I felt for Kaito. I didn't want to fall for another jerk. It wasn't hard; Ryoko doesn't even try to hide his play-boy attitude.

Pai watched her as she reached up and rubbed her slightly chilled arms. He stood as she continued.

"It's you that made it so hard for me to keep to that resolve. You were different. Not like Kaito, not like Ryoko, but different in your own way. I didn't want to love you, but you were so different, you made me feel so happy. I even sang again, in so long, I was able to sing in public again" she paused "I stopped singing in public after Kaito, music brought me to him, so it felt weird.

The reason I sought you out was because I wanted to make sure that any possible fiancée I was to have was nothing like Kaito. But you were so…" she laughed quietly to herself "…different. I felt different with you, like I said, happier, and that scared me.

I was so scared that you would suddenly turn round and reveal that everything was all a lie, that you would tell me that I wasn't good enough, that I was just some replacement for some other girl you were in love with…like Kaito did"

"Oh Retesu…" Pai encircled his arms around her waist and drew her into his chest "that's why you were so hurt, you thought that I…" Pai growled just thinking about Kaito, oh how he would just love to wring that weasel's scrawny little neck.

"Im am nothing like Kaito, even when I said those things about replacing you with the Retesu from my past, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get those guys of my back.

I could have bought a new laptop and then hacked into my old one easily, I went on that date because I was interested in you" he place his lips close till they were hovering above her ear. "How could you think that you're not good enough, your beautiful, and just because that jerks type of girl was drug-addict bimbo, doesn't mean that you're not beautiful.

And you know I wouldn't say anything like this if I didn't think it were true" Retesu shivered under his touch, but not in a bad way.

He tipped her face up to his "I love you, he whispered, "you and no one else. Believe that"

A tear dripped down her face as she choked "please, I don't want to get hurt again, I don't want to have my heart broken for a second time"

Pai kissed her, he couldn't help it, and she had looked so fragile, so vulnerable. He felt the sudden urge…no…need to protect her from the hurt that had consumed her. Pai made a mental note to punch Kaito in the jaw if the two ever met.

But the guy did do him one favour, because he now had Retesu, which was why when he hit him, Pai was going to be careful not to completely break his jaw.

When the pulled away he smiled and gently traced his thumb over the side of her cheek. "I want to announce you as my girlfriend, in school. I want to prove to everyone that you are good enough, and to tell other guys when the see that that 'too bad fellas. She's mine now"

Despite the seriousness of the matter Retesu couldn't help but giggle a little at his humour. This was it, she was in the deep end, there was no point denying how much she had fallen in love with Pai.

"I love you" she whispered. Pai nodded, kissed her again and swung his leg over the railing of the balcony to help him clime down. "See you in school aikou"

And with that he slid down and disappeared into the garden.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY JUST TO EXPLAIN SOME STUFF, AND NOW IM STUMPED ON WHAT HAPPENES NEXT**

**BY THE WAY: AIKOU MEANS "LOVE" IN JAPANESE.**

**REVIEW, I WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL I GET AT LEAST 5-6 NEW REVEIWS**

_**.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH **

**MY NAME IS PERSON, YOUR NAMES ARE PEOPLES AND THER ARE PURPLE DINOSAURS FROZEN ON MARS.**

**THE STORY BEHIND THAT STATEMENT IS ATULLY REALLY FUNNEY FOR ME, BUT BOORING FOR MOST PEOPLE. BUT IM GONNA TELL IT ANYWAY.**

**ONCE IN SIENCE CLASS WE WERE FILLING IN A SCIENCE SHEET ABOUT THE PLANNETS. **

**IT WAS COVER WORK, EASY PEASY, I FINISHED EARLY (IM GOOD IN SCIENCE) **

**WELL LONG STORY SHORT, SOMEONE ACCIDENTLY PUT IN THE WORD 'DINOSAUR' INSTEAD OF 'FROZEN WATER'. **

**SO WHEN WE DID THE CORRECTIONS, THEY WROTE ON THE BOARD: "…AND RECENTLY FROZEN DINOSAURS HAVE BEEN FOUND ON THE SIRFACE OF MARS"**

**I LAUGHED AND ADDED THE PURPLE BIT. AT THE TIME I WAS HYPER AND WENT AROUND SAYING TO EVERYONE I MET (INCLUDING YEAR 11S) "HELLO MY NAME IS PERSON, YOUR NAME IS PEOPLES AND THERE ARE PURPLE DINOSAURS FROZEN ON MARS"**

**I SAY THAT A LOT NOW, NO CLUE WHY…ITS JUST SORT OF FUN, IN A WEIRD WAY**

**I GOT MY FIVE TO SIX REVEIWS!!!!!! YEYNESS**

**AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOTICED THAT IM A TAD OBSESSED WITH PUTTING SONGS IN MY STORYS. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT…BUT I CANT HELP IIIIIT!!!!**

**SORRY**

**OK NOW…NEXT AND GETTING TOWARDS THE LAST CHAPTER…READY…SET…GO!!!**

"Your non-stop grinning is wierding me out" Tart whined.

Pai ignored him.

"Stooooop iiiiit!!!!!!" Tart moaned again. "Tart cut that out" snapped Kissu "Im trying to study and you have no idea how hard that is for me".

They were on the field in school and for some insane reason; Kissu was surrounded by books, studying his head off.

Tart was staring at Pai and Pai was smiling happily as he thought of his day with Retesu. Soon they were going to announce to everyone about their relationship. Only he was going to do it in a way that no one would forget. It had to mean something. And he still had to exact some kind of revenge on Kaito.

Tart picked up a stick and began poking him in the head. Again and again and again, until eventually Pai snapped out of it and grabbing the stick, returned the favour by smacking tarts hands with said stick.

"Cut it out Elf" he growled. And to Kissu he asked "And by the way, remind me, why are you, the boy who doesn't know what homework even is, studying like your in the school quiz" your not in the school quiz are you"

"Are you nuts" Kissu snapped "no way Id EVER be caught doing something as stupid as the school quiz. No Ichigo…" he bit his pencil "Said yesterday she likes smart guys, so I thought Id give it a try"

Both Pai and tart raised an eyebrow "studying…you?" Pai turned to Tart "Ten bucks he wont make it through a week" they both laughed while Kissu glared.

"Look who's talking, with you and your girls. Tart, at least, Pai and I aren't afraid to admit we like Ichigo and Retesu. But you're too stuck up to…" "I asked her to be my girlfriend on Saturday" tart finished with a smile "I took my own advice and confessed." He grinned as Pai inwardly smiled _'good'_ he thought '_its time he got his head out of the la-la land he called his world, and back down to earth where it belongs'_

"So how'd your father take it?" I know he would probably want you to be with a girl that would be good for his public image?" Tart shrugged, he'll get over it. And besides, my mom adores her. She loves how Pudding's so full of energy. So my dad will comply and he'll listen to her soon. So it's all good" he grinned again as an example.

"Im going to ask Ichigo out soon." Kissu said "I just want to wait for the best moment so I have less chance to be rejected. Im thinking, at the school prom on Friday. That is…if she says yes to being my date"

Pai mentally slapped his forehead 'the school prom!' how could he forget? It was on the same day of a very important interview with a popular TV show. His father had wanted to boost his reputation though his son, so he was now stuck in it. He had to show up.

But Retesu would definitely want him to take her to the prom. But how when it was on the same day at the same time for the same amount of time?

Maybe Retesu wouldn't want to go, she was really sensible, maybe she won't want to go to the prom. He rested his head onto his knee, but still, it seemed like the kind of thing a guy should do for his girlfriend. Kissu was planning to take Ichigo; Tart was probably already going with Pudding. But he couldn't go with his girl because of a stupid interview.

* * *

Retesu was on cloud nine. Since that time with Pai she had felt so unlike herself. More…happy, she felt as if a weight had been taken of her chest. "Retesu-san, you look happy" Ichigo mused as she looked at her friend. In the time since the girls met, they had all become Retesu's closest friends.

"I feel happy" she said with a heart warming smile. "So Ichigo, has Kissu asked you to the Summer Prom yet?" Minto asked as Ichigo blushed and murmured a 'no'.

"That's strange" she mused sarcastically "you'd think he'd have asked you by now. That boy is so hung up on you. And you could do much worse "Ichigo blushed even more furiously and Minto looked at her curiously "hey, Ichigo, I was just joking"

Ichigo paused and then said "I think I've fallen for him" everyone stopped in their tracks. A few seconds passed before everyone, save for Zakuro who only looked moderately surprised and Retesu who only looked curious, cried out "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!" Minto cried "I thought you hated him, you said you couldn't stand him, that he was the most irritating, annoying alien from another planet you ever had the displeasure to meet! What changed?"

Ichigo shrugged "he's…different from what I expected. When I first met Kissu, I thought he was weird, I mean he had green hair! I thought he was obnoxious, loud, and dumb and practically everything he would usually hate in a guy.

But after going out on that date with him, I saw someone different. while he is still all those things, but he was also, sweet, generous, considerate and had a kindness to him that he sometimes feel embarrassed to show and I find that sweet. If he asked me to the prom, then Im gonna say yes"

Everyone just stared at her, from the first day Ichigo and Kissu met; she had never had a single good word to say about him. Now she was declaring her love for him. How things could change so quickly was amazing, even Zakuro, who usually didn't bother with her friends relationships, looked surprised.

Retesu smiled 'good' she thought happily. Kissu seemed like a really nice boy completely devoted to Ichigo. She and he would be good together. But something else held her mind "Summer Prom?" she asked. Ichigo and the others turned to her "Yeah, the summer prom, you know. Dancing, music, prom dressed, cute dates, bad snacks and fruit punch that tastes like dish water. Haven't you ever been to a prom school dance before?"

Retesu shifted from foot to foot before shyly shaking her head. "WHAAAT!!!!" They all exclaimed again.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A SCHOOL DANCE BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE GONE TO AT LEAST ONE SCHOOL DANCE? DID YOU AT LEAST GO TO A PARTY WITH SOME FRIENDS?" THEY ALL SCREAMED

Retesu looked at the ground embarrassed "I went to a privet girl's school who didn't believe in school dances. And all the girls in my school were really snobbish so I didn't bother with any of their party's" she said a little sadly.

"Well then" Ichigo cried lacing her arm around Retesu's "this is what were gonna do. Were gonna get you a date, get you a dress and get you to that prom or my name's not Ichigo momomiya!" "Yeah, don't worry Retesu one-san your gonna be like Cinderella" pudding squealed.

Minto tapped her nose "Im sure we can find something for you to wear that wont completely clash with your unuseal green hair" she said. while Zakuro just "mm'd" but she looked sort of exited in a Zakuro-ish way.

"You guys…" Retesu started before tears over took her. All her life Retesu had yearned for this. Real friends, a normal life, a proper boyfriend. And now she was living a normal-ish life, she had Ichigo and the gang and she had Pai.

Pai. Retesu froze. Pai. Dance. Date. "Thanks guys" she said with a smile "but there's just one thing." They all looked at her "Im going to ask Pai-Sempai to the dance. And I hope… I think he'll say yes" a few seconds passed before they burst out for the third time "AND YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US THIS WHEN!!!!!!??????!!!!!" Retesu cringed, her friends were really loud.

* * *

(After school)

Pai waited patiently at the bus stop for Retesu. She was a little late, but then again, almost every girl was late to meet up with their boyfriends at least once. So although he was a stickler for time, he let that one slide.

"Pai-Sempai!" he looked up to see her running to him, her green plaits flying out behind her, her face glasses free and a big smile plastered on her face. He loved her smile; it was amazing how Pai, lord of ice-mountain and the icicle regions could be melted by one girls smile.

"Pai-sempai" she gasped "Gomen nasai, have you been waiting long?" she asked worried "no" he replied jumping of the wall he had been sitting on and landing skilfully on his feet "actually I just got here" he lied.

He tipped his head slightly "shall we go" he asked. "oh yeah come on" she smiled taking his hand. Until their relationship was announced, Pai and Retesu agreed to walk home together each day as to spend more time with each other.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying the silence. "Umm…Pai-Sempai" Retesu said a little timidly "yeah" he said "I uh…well…there's this dance…and I was wandering if we could go together?" Pai looked down at her. His face was impassive but his heart filling with panic. She did want to go to the dance! What was he going to do now?

"Retesu, there's something I need to tell you" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and Pai decided that honesty was the best policy and it would be best to get it out now before he lost the nerve.

"On the day of the dance…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "…I have this…interview" he watched Retesu's smile disappear. Something wrenched at his heart "Im so sorry Retesu, but this was planned from way before I met you again. I can't get out of it"

Retesu looked down for a minute before looking up with a smile "its OK It's just a silly dance. There will always be more." She was lying of course. The dance did matter to her, but Retesu wasn't going to let Pai know that.

"Are you sure you're Ok with this" he looked down at her unsurely. She looked Ok, but for the first time in his whole life. He couldn't read the person standing before him.

They arrived to her house, Retesu turned and let go of his hand. "Well thank you Pai-Sempai" she reached forward and brushed her lips over his quickly and slipped through the gates of her house.

* * *

**THE STORY IS DRAWING TO AN END **

**IM A LITTLE SAD TO SEE IT FINISHED **

**BUT I MUST ADMIT, WHEN I SIT DOWN AND THINK OF MY STORY BEING FINISHED, ONE WORD COMES TO MIND…FINELLY**

**IVE BEEN WAITING AGES TO FINISH MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY.**

**AND SINCE STARTING THIS IVE HAD SOOOOO MANY OTHER IDEAS AND I CAN FINALLY WRITE THEM DOWN**

**BUT STILL, IM A LITTLE SAD**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, Im AIMING FOR AT LEAST 7-9 REVEIWS THIS TIME**

**SEE YA SOON**

**HOPEFULLY**


	15. Chapter 15

**YO TO ALL MY PEOPLES WHO HAIL FROM THE PLANNET OF FANFICTION**

**I LOVE INDIAN FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!**

**I MEAN, IT'S JUST SO YUMMY!!!!!!!**

**ANY WAY IM SO HAPPY ABOUT HOW IM GONNA END MY STORY **

**PS FOR THOSE WHO THINK THERE ARE A LOT OF SONGS IN THE STORY-KINDLY PUT UP WITH IT FOR ONE MORE WONDERFUL CHAPTER**

**I DON'T OWN THE OUR SONG WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES-BY THE JONAS BROTHERS**

**LET'S MOVE ON TO THE STORY**

"Retesu-Sama, Ryoko-Sama is here to see you" Retesu turned to see the maid at her door. "Tank-you Carla-Chan, Ill see him in the drawing room" she said kindly with a smile.

Carla bowed and exited the room. Retesu got up. She was dressed formally in a light green kimono, her hair tied up in a high pony tail and the faintest dab of blush and lipstick painted onto her face.

She had been thinking about Pai and the dance. Ichigo had been asked by Kissu and said yes. Pudding was also going to her first dance with Taruto, Zakuro didn't want a date and even Minto had been asked out by some boy called Daisuke.

Zakuro had arranged a limo to take them there and Minto had used her vast fortune to get them all beautiful dressed and masks. Everything was ready and the dance was tomorrow night. The only thing that wasn't done was… Retesu didn't have a date.

Oh Ichigo had tried; it wasn't that Ichigo hadn't tried to find her a date. It was just that Retesu hadn't wanted one. Just because Pai couldn't go to the dance, didn't mean she couldn't go. It was her first school dance, and she wasn't going to let not having a date get in her way. And going to the dance without a date was exactly what she was going to do. She had just got into a relationship with him, she wasn't going to cheat.

As Retesu made her way into the drawing room, she was greeted with Ryoko sitting on the sofa with a…nervous look on his face. That surprised her.

"Ryoko-sama is there a reason you came?" she asked. Ryoko stood and walked to wards her "I see you have found an interest with your other suitor Pai-san?" he said. Retesu held back a gasp, but was unable to hide the look of surprise that graced her face. "How d you…?"

"I came to see you yesterday, when I saw your boyfriend see you to your gates. You both seemed so familiar, Im guessing that you've known each other a lot longer then you made everyone think that night at the party at your house" he said

Retesu knew when something was useless to hide, and his was one of them. It was wrong to lead Ryoko on when she was in love with Pai. "Yes, we are in a relationship" she paused "Ryoko Im sorry, but technically we were never really engaged, you only came for my hand. And I…"

He held up his hand "actually, Im really glad. To tell you the truth, I never really put myself up for your hand. My father did. I actually, before all of this, really liked this other girl. I still like her in fact. Her name is Hanna." He rubbed the back of his neck "Its not that you're not good enough, you're beautiful, smart, talented, gentle, strong and kind. And you'll make a wonderful wife someday…just not for me"

She smiled. She was being rejected for someone else, yet…there was no hurt, no pain, and no stabbing reminders of Kaito. She felt absolutely normal. "Then boy…" she started with a grin "what in the world are you still doing here. Get your rich but on that plane, and find Hanna!"

Ryoko grinned and enveloped Retesu in a tight hug. "I hope we can still be friends" he murmured "we will be if I have anything to say about it. I've become too used to you. So you and this Hanna better come back someday"

They broke apart. "See you someday Retseu-chan"

* * *

Pai looked out his window. It was raining. Why was it always raining when things went wrong? He had tried to talk his father round about letting him of the interview.

But his father wouldn't budget _"you will make an appearance, and you will answer the questions and you will bring good publicity to our company if I have to drag you there myself" _were his fathers exact words.

And if that wasn't bad enough, his meeting with Ichigo was still replaying in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pai was sitting in his study when the sound of yelling suddenly rang through the halls. "Miss, Miss, You can't go in there!" a voice that sounded like his maid's cried as a red haired girl burst through the doors._

_She was dripping wet and looking so mad, you could probably fry an egg on her for-head. _

"_You!" She cried "I don't know what gave you the gall to turn Retesu down" Pai blinked, unable to comprehend what was being said "elaborate" he said _

"_You" she repeated "Retesu chose you, to ask to be her __FIRST EVER __school dance. And you rejected her. Do you have any idea how many guys would love the chance to go out with her. I've found at least seven. And they are just as good as you. But for some reason, Retesu won't go out with any of them."_

_Pai stared at her shocked "This was going to be her FIRST school dance?" he asked "what about her past schools?" _

_Ichigo shrugged "they didn't do dances in her fancy girl's boarding school. This was to be her first one and now its ruined because she cant get a date, because the guy she wants to go with rejected her for no reason" she jabbed him in the chest with her finger_

"_I don't get you Pai, why would you turn her down. You seemed like you really like her, and for some insane reason, Retesu seems to like you as well. So what gives?"_

_Pai looked down "I want to take her to the dance, but I cant, I have something important to do that day" Ichigo shook her head "more important then Retesu?"_

_And with that she walked out, her head held high and her skirt dripping all over the floor._

_END FLASHBACK_

Guild coerced through his heart giving it little stabs of pain. How was he to know that it was her first dance, which she couldn't attend with her boyfriend? Trying to defend himself was only making himself feel worse.

It wasn't his fault; he had to go to the interview. He couldn't tell his father about Retesu yet, it just wasn't the right time. If he told anyone then they wouldn't leave him alone.

He had to make an appearance at the interview, but he also really wanted to take her to the dance. Pai rested his head on the window glass. Maybe he could ask her if she wanted to come with him to the interview and if he finished early, perhaps they could go get a pizza or something.

It didn't hurt to ask?

* * *

(The next day-at school)

Pai looked for Retesu in the classroom, he watched the door as each student piled in, laughing and joking with their friends.

Eventually, Retesu and Ichigo stumbled in, well Ichigo stumbled, Retesu walked in gracefully.

It was still fifteen minutes till class started so Pai caught Retesu's eye and jabbed his head toward the door. She nodded and they both made their way down the hallway. When they were far enough from the class Pai turned round to Retesu. "Why didn't you tell me this was going to be your first prom?"

Ok, this wasn't going the way he had planed it. He was supposed to ask in a calm, cool sophisticated manor. Not blurt it out like an idiot and act all angry at her for no reason. But since he had already started, might as well continue.

"You never asked" she replied in a calm voice, with an eyebrow raised and a worried expression. Such a strange mix of emotions. "Is there a problem" she asked.

Pai shook his head "well no but…it doesn't matter. Listen I am really sorry I couldn't take you to the dance, if there was any thing I could do I would do it. You know that right"

Retesu smiled "I know, its ok Pai-sempai. I…I don't mind" Pai caught the stammer in her voice but choose to ignore it "well, I thought that since we can't go to the dance, we could both go to the interview instead and…" "No" Pai stopped at Retesu's word "No?" He repeated

"No, I never said anything about not going to the dance. Just because you can't go, doesn't mean I can't, this is my first Prom, I don't…can't miss it. Not this time. Not again." she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, trying to make him understand. He had to understand.

After so many years of being isolated from the world, she was finally on her way to being normal, and this dance was another step to getting there. If she gave up now, it was as good as saying that all this hard work went to waste. No she wasn't going to give up. She was going to that dance, with or without Pai. She only hoped he would see it her way.

Pai looked down at her, he tried to be angry, and he tried to lash out with the coldness that had become part of him for so long. But for some reason it wouldn't come. Where was the coldness, or had this girl before him evaporated it all? What has she done to him? And why didn't he mind it.

It was almost refreshing to look in her azure eyes filled with determination and question and feel his entire anger web away. He couldn't be angry at the woman he loved and admired so much. Pai sighed.

"A-are you angry with me?" she stuttered with a small pitch of worry. "No" he smiled, oh how in the world had he thought her stuttering was annoying. It was just something she did when she was worried or concerned or nervous. Nothing wrong with that.

"Im not angry with you, Im angry with myself for not being able to take you to your first dance." He steeled himself to say it "don't take this the wrong way, but if you want someone else to take you to the dance. Im giving you the Ok" her eyes widened with surprised "What! But Pai…" he took her face in his palm and asked in a hushed whisper "do you love me?" Retesu's breath hitched in her through

"y-yes" "say it" he said "I love you" she replied with a happy smile.

Pai withdrew "then I trust you"

The bell rang and they both made their way to class.

* * *

(I WAS GOING TO END THE CHAPTER THERE, BUT I DESIDED AGAINST IT)

(Next day at the interview (night of dance)

Pai was having trouble concentrating on anything other then that dance. As much as he hated the idea of his Retesu going to her first dance with another man, it still he knew that forcing her to go without a date wasn't fair on her. In their school, if you didn't show up with a date, you were a basic embarrassment.

(Those people in the school seriously need to get a life)

"Pai-sama we are nearly ready for you" Pai nodded and made his way out of the private dressing room. 'I wonder what Retesu is doing' he wondered

* * *

The opening music blared and the sit-in audience roared as the lights turned on as Pai stood ready to make his entrance. On of the big red swivel chairs turned round to reveal a woman in her mid thirties with curly black hair and the biggest brown eyes imaginable. She looked like a little doll. "Hey there to all the wonderful people out there" she said in a smooth voice that made all the other mid-thirty men sigh a little "this is WHATS HAPPENING WITH YOU!! Im your host, Misty Ryrie."

The audience cheered "today we have a treat for you tonight. For those other native people from Japan, you will know him. He's young, he's cute, and he's going to take over one of japans most known companies: Pai Kinimoto!!"

That was his cue, Pai walked out into the blearing lights with a fake smile as he waved to the cameras. Pai seated himself in the big blue swivel chair and faced Misty. "So Pai, it's great to have you on the show" she said flashing her perfect teeth. "It's good to be here Misty" he replied politely, although it was anything but great, he hated these types of things.

People staring at him like some zoo animal, masses of incoming personal questions, being board out of him mind as he talked about cars. Why oh why did the company have to be about cars. As soon as he took over, he was going to change it into a computer network and equipment company. At least it was a subject that didn't bore the heck out of him.

"So Pai, tell us, what's happening with you?" a corny line, but Pai answered it to perfection. "Well its simple Misty, I study dutifully to achieve my dream to take over . I wish to be able to govern over it successfully like my father did before me" in a way it wasn't a lie. It was his dream to govern over the company successfully like his father. He just didn't mention how he wanted to turn it into a company for computers.

"That's all very amazing Pai, and to my understanding, you have been learning how to rule the company since you were young! How is that possible?"

Pai smiled, Misty seemed nice, but this was getting boring fast "well I was just able to get things better then most people. I figured things out quickly. It helped me a lot. And I soon found myself caught up in the world of business" Pai didn't mention that his father had practically forced him into it.

Another twenty minutes went by filled with questions and answers. Until finally the bell went signalling fifteen minutes break. "Don't go away folks; we'll be right back with WHATS HAPPENING WITH YOU!! Don't change that channel" smiled Misty charmingly as the leaving music played for a moment and the directors yell of "And were off" rang in his ears.

Misty got up and walked off as Pai also walked off the set toward s the refreshment table. But he didn't eat anything. Instead he took out his phone and tried to call Retesu. No answer, he tried Kissu, hoping that he was with Ichigo.

"Hey man" came Kissu's usual annoying voice as it bleared into the phone, "you'll never guess what! A couple of minuet's ago I took Ichigo out to the gazebo and asked her to be my girlfriend…she said yes!!! We confessed and everything. Heck I even got up the nerve to kiss her and she didn't pull away or anything."

Pai felt happy for his friend, but it wasn't the reason he had called "That's great Kissu, but do you thing you could put Ichigo on the phone" the line crackled a little as the phone was being passed on. But soon Ichigo's phone voice blared through the line "Pai?" she yelled over the music "what, what is it, why aren't you here"

Pai winced at her loud tone "can you save the lecture for later Ichigo; I want to talk to Retesu" Ichigo paused, some more rustling "Im sorry Pai, I cant find her, she must have disappeared somewhere among all the other people" "is she doing ok" he asked checking his watch. Ten minuets until break over. "Yeah she's ok, but man, are you missin out. She's beautiful, for all Mint's big talk, she can give one mean make-over. Retesu looks…well you wouldn't believe it."

"Pai groaned "I really did want to take her to that dance, her first dance. But the interview…my dad wouldn't let me out of it"

"I know Pai" Ichigo actually sounded sympathetic "But what can you do" "yeah, but it still stinks. Any way when you see her, as mushy as it sounds, tell I love her" and he switched of the phone before Ichigo could exclaim into the earpiece 'WAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Pai sighed "Man" he swore out loud "can't a guy take his girlfriend to the school prom anymore?" the first bell rang singling the five minutes until the show started.

Pai walked over and dropped him himself in the chair. In a matter of seconds Misty joined him "Hey, Pai-kun" Pai looked up at her "I confess, Im a horrible eavesdropper. So if you really want to take this Retesu girl to this dance. Tell me why your But, is still in this chair and not at that prom"

"My But is in the chair, because Im on this stupid show" he paused and rubbed his head "Im sorry, I didn't mean to snap" Misty smiled "its ok, but id just like to say. Most girls' dream of their first prom, it would be a shame if hers was ruined because her boyfriend couldn't come. Ya know it just isn't the same without a date"

"I want to, but…" he began, but Misty cut him off "I just thought you should know, my fiancé is a well known singer and he's backstage. We talked it out, and if ya wanna do a runner… Go ahead"

Pai stared at her gobsmaked "what! Why?" Misty smiled coyly "you know…I first met my fiancé at our high school prom" the opening jingle song played and the lights switched on. "Welcome back Ladies and Gents to WHATS HAPPENING WITH YOU!!" she swivelled round to Pai "so Kinimoto-san, what are you going to do now" she asked.

Pai stared at her for a minute while all the new information processed in his mind. Then suddenly he stood up and blurted "Im gonna go to my school dance with my girlfriend"

Pai didn't know what brought on his sudden confession. But now that it was out, he was on a roll "girlfriend?" asked misty smiling. "Yeah, her name is Retesu, or as some people know her; Bridget. And Im done here" he nodded to misty "misty, it's really been a pleasure being here, and Im sure you can find someone to finish the show" he looked up to the camera "and to Kaito, if your watching this. You loose man. Or to put it brazenly, you lost the day you gave Retesu up"

And with that he walked of the set as mist introduced her singer fiancé to the show. "Pai!" Pai turned to see his father storming over. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled. "You said I had to make an appearance on the show. You never said anything about staying"

Pai turned to go but his father grabbed his arm. "I forbid you to do this" Pai shook his arm off "no Dad, for the first time in your whole life, stop trying to control me and let me do something for me" that shut his father up as Pai ran off the set and out the door.

* * *

Retesu was board. Everything in the gymnasium was beautiful. The lighting had been lowered in a way so it looked like a sunrise, the whole room had been decorated with streamers and balloons and lights and goodness knows what else. All in all, it looked magical.

Ichigo and the others were also so beautiful in the gowns Minto had provided. The dressing up session had been so fun and going in a limo ride with friends seemed to make such a difference to going on your own. Especially when Ichigo spilled the champagne and Pudding stuck her head through the sky light for half the journey".

But still, she missed Pai. Suddenly, a flash of Purple caught her eye. Retesu looked around wildly. 'No it can't be' but then another flash off purple and this time something that looked like pale skin. She turned and her breath hitched in her chest. "Pai"

* * *

Pai wanted to gasp; Ichigo's description of Retesu didn't do her justice. She wasn't beautiful she was gorgeous, stunning. Retesu was dressed in a Breath-taking royal blue halter ball gown that crossed over around her neck and hugged her chest and waist but fell out after that in layers of silk, satin and lace. There was no back, only an open lacing and the bodice was lined with the most delicate beading imaginable. Minto really, did outdo herself.

Her hair was in ringlets and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Little bead like jewels, had been dressed into her hair to give her a magical look as they glittered in the dim light. Blue eye shadow was gazed on her eyes as well as dark magenta colour lipstick.

"Wow" was all he could say. A few seconds passed before Retesu broke out of her stupefy "Pai, what are you doing here. What about your interview?" Pai shrugged "I had more important things" he shifted from foot to foot "but ill bet you'll wanna get back to your date" he said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Retesu glanced down for a second before cupping his cheek with a smile, I would if I had a date" Pai looked at her with shock. "But…but…but…why… I thought you wanted…and the dance…and your date…why?" He was stuttering and blabbering like and idiot, but Pai didn't care.

"I couldn't and wouldn't want to go to this dance with anyone else other then my boyfriend" she said. The opening to a song started playing. "so then…would the lady care to dance?" he said mock bowing and holding out his arm. Retesu giggled and said in a play posh voice "why id be delighted young sir"

They both laughed as he led her onto the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and they danced to the song:

_If the heart is always searching  
can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I never make it on my own_

Dreams can't take  
The place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons  
Why it's true

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Movin' on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just got to let you know  
I never wanna let you go

'Cause when you look me in the eyes ( because)  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright (its alright)  
When you're right here by my side ( by my side)

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ahhh  
Whoa, yeahhhh!!!!!

The song ended and Bridget took her head off Pai's chest "thank you" she mumbled into his shirt "for what?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"For coming into my life and making me normal" Pai smiled and nuzzled his nose to hers "well then thank you" he whispered. Retesu raised her eyebrow "for what?" "For coming into my life again and making me feel so great"

They both smiled. And as some random spotlight hit the two, basking then in a pure white light while the other kids watched on, Pai leaned down and whispered "I love you" then he captured her lips into a kiss.

Ichigo and the gang clapped and cheered, Kissu and Taruto wolf whistled, Pai's fan girls screamed and everyone else who wasn't cheering was in compliant silence. But Pai and Retesu didn't notice. They were too wrapped up in their own world to notice any thing but each other.

Two people who before they even formally had met had fallen in love, had finally met and fallen in love again. Promising to never be parted again.

For after all, there are some loves that are not so easily forgotten.

**DA END**

**FINITO**

**DONE**

**END**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS**

**I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE THE END WASN'T TOO CORNEY**

**ANY WAY IM THINKING OF WRITING A YU-GI-OH STORY NEXT**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…**

**YOU ALL KNOW HOW KAIBA AND MOKUBA WERE ADOPTED, WELL WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE AND MOKUBA FOUNG THIS LITTLE GIRL HALF FROZEN IN THE SNOW. THEY TAKE HER NHOME AND BY SOME ACCIDENT THEY FIND OUT THAT SHE IS THEIR BLOOD COUISIN FROM THEIR REAL PARENTS!**

**KAIBA CALLES IN ANZU TO HELP TAKE CARE OF HER AND SPARKS FLY BETWEEN KAIBA AND HIS LITTLE COUSINS NANNY!!!**

**OR**

**AN X-MEN STORY ABOUT WOLVERINE.**

**WOLVERINE GETS A LITTLE CHARGE WHEN HE ACCIDENTLY SAVES A LITTLE MUTENT GIRL. WILL HIS NER SIDE KICK BE ABLE TO HELP HIM CONCOUR THE TROUBLES FROM HIS PAST AND WILL HE BE ABLE TO SAVE HER FROM HER OWN PAST?**

**OR**

**AN SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME STORY**

**IMIGIN IF SESSHOMARU AND INUTASHA ACIDENTLY SWITCHED BODIES. AND SESSHOMARU COULSENT TELL ANYONE WHO HE REALLY WAS. AND IF THE MORE HE TRIED TO CONVINCE KAGOME HE WAS INUYASHA, THE MORE HE FELL FOR HER. WHAT WILL SHE THINK WHEN SHE FINALLY ACCEPTS THE NEW INUYASHA'S FEELINGS…ONLY TO FIND OUT ITS NOT REALLY INUYASHA…ITS HIS BROTHER WHO'S IN LOVE WITH HER!**

**GIVE ME YOUR OPINIOUS SO I KNOW WHICH STORY TO WRITE NEXT.**


End file.
